Remilia's story
by headstart
Summary: A story about Remilia's life from the time when she sealed Flandre in the basement up to the present day. T could change to M eventually (but I don't think it will happen)
1. The Incident

**Disclaimer: Touhou and it's characters belong to ZUN!**

 **Remilia's POV**

Sometimes it was difficult... Sometimes it was beautiful... And sometimes it was just sad and depressing. I'm talking about the life I've lived so far... As the owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. My name is Remilia Scarlet, and now I'm going to tell you the story that I simply call my life.

 **Around 600 years ago**

„But why do I have to stay here? There's nothing I..." There was a depressing glance of tears in her eyes. I turned my face away from hers. I didn't want her to see me almost crying.

„Stop it, Flandre! It's for your own and our all safety. Please don't make this decision harder for me than it already is!" These words were the hardest that I've ever said. It made me feel so guilty in a way I've never felt before.

„But... *sigh * Onee-chan will be alright without me too, won't she?" She said this while holding my cheeks, so that I looked straight in her eyes. Her words broke my already broken heart.

„I promise I will!" At this moment I couldn't bear the situation anymore. I left her alone and sealed the door to the basement. That was the last thing that I said to her in a long time. I never said good-bye to her...

The reason why we locked her in the basement was this... incident in the Human village where she weren't able to control her powers anymore, probably because they raised more and more. She carelessly killed everyone without even realizing what she was actually doing.

Every full moon, I went hunting, while Flandre and Meiling, our former head maid, prepared the Mansion for dinner. Flandre has always been a little difficult. Her psyche was very unstable and so she lost herself sometimes. It always ended in a pure disaster. When it wasn't half of the furniture, it were other things that got destroyed by her.

Anyways, that one night at full moon when I went hunting, Flandre followed me, overtaken by her own powers, not even a bit able to control herself. I never found out the reason why she ran away from the mansion neither the reason why she had lost herself again. Maybe there was no reason at all.

I didn't notice Flandre following me. I was too focused in searching for food. When I finally arrived at the Human Village, I sat down beneath a tree close to the Village's bar. Drunkards often walked through the streets... alone and helpless. They are easy to knock out and sometimes their blood even taste good.

So I sat there, beneath this tree, hidden by some other plants and bushes and waited for some victims. This night I just had to wait a few minutes until the first drunken people walked out of the bar right to the dark passages. When I saw a younger girl with long blonde hairs, I've made my decision, that she would be tonight's dinner.

Following her was easy because she had this sweet scent of fresh blood. It was even so intense that I didn't need to see her. After a while she had finally reached a corner where the houses had no windows I rushed towards her. She couldn't even react when I put my hand on her mouth and pushed her to the ground. Vampires are a lot stronger than ordinary humans. She tried to scream with all her power but she weren't able to do it. My grip was way too strong. When I got her where I wanted her to be, I started feeding from her. She tried to scream even more in her agony, but it was impossible for her.

While I was busy with her, I heard some screams in the distance. First I wanted to stop feeding from the blond haired human, but then I would have to search for another victim. I rejected this thought as fast as it came into my mind. When I was finished with drinking her blood, I hit her head hard in the back, just in the case that she would survive. The humans I feed from survive pretty often and it would be disadvantageous if they knew what happened with them afterwards or even worse if they tried to get help.

When I saw the girls fragile body lying there in unconsciousness, I turned away from her just to look into my sisters scarlet glowing eyes. Her skin and clothes were covered in blood and she stared sad towards the ground. In her hand, she held a freshly decapitated human head. It had bite marks all over it.

„Flandre!" I almost screamed her name in shock, looking unbelieving to this grotesque scene in the front of my eyes.

„I'm... Sorry..." Slowly I walked towards her and hugged her tight.

„Why Flandre? Just why would you do this?" I asked her with tears in my eyes. She hugged me back and finally dropped the head she held stiff in her hand. Shivering, she buried her head in my chest.

"I... d-don't know" She stuttered heavily „I... just... w-wanted to do the s-same... as you." She looked into my eyes, crying. At this moment I realized the blood trail that led directly to our position.

„Flan, we need to get away from here. Before the others will find out what happened!" I spread out my wings, ready to fly away as fast as I could. But Flandre didn't move a muscle. „What are you wai..." She interrupted me.

„I think... there are... no others." First I didn't believe what she was saying. After a short time I didn't want to believe it. She looked so innocent with her gaze. I followed the blood trail to the next corner when I saw all these human corpses lying all over the way.

„Flan... What the hell did you do?" My legs got weak and I fell down to my knees. I burried my face into my hands. And began to cry violently in shock. Flandre now stood behind me, seconds later she pulled me into a hug.

„I'm...Sorry." She said with the same whimpering voice as before.

I turned my face towards hers. „Let's just go home, ok?" I tried to sound strong but my voice cracked more with every spoken word. She nodded to me and we flew back to the mansion without sharing any more words. When we arrived, a smiling Meiling waited in the garden.

„Dinner's ready!" She shouted

 _Well that was chapter 1! Umm it's my first story in English and my first Fiction too so please don't be mad about some bad mistakes (hiding my face with my arm) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up soon!_


	2. Guilt

**Disclaimer: Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN!**

Remilia's POV

 **Around 500 years ago**

"Meiliiing!" I called her name full of boredom and annoyance. It took a while until she reached my room and knocked on the door three times. "Just come in!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Meiling opened the door.

"What can I do for you mistress?" She stood in my door, bowed and smiled as always. She's someone who can't not smile, no matter what happened.

"I'm so booored! Go on! Do something funny!" Since Flandre was sealed in the basement, boredom was the biggest problem which I had to deal with. Meiling looked at me, uncertain what she could do to make me laugh. Normally I hunted some of my fairy maids through the mansion, but after more than 100 years it got quite boring. And hunting for human blood would be kind of conspicuous during the day.

"Umm..." she looked to the ceiling as if there was something written on what I could find funny. "Well..."

"Is it really that hard for you to find something funny?" A slight smile formed my mouth. Her face when she had absolutely no idea what to do was hilarious.

She turned her face back towards me and gave me the dumbest smile she had. This smile was exactly what I needed at the moment. "W-well... I'm s-sorry but, I really can't figure out anyth..." I burst out laughing. "Mistress? Are you alright?" I bet she thought I would punish her for not being any kind of creative at making me laugh. But the reality was, that she made me laugh in a way I haven't done for years.

"Oh dear god!" I wiped away a few tears, that I laughed "You can be funny even if you don't want to!"

"I don't understand, mistress." she chuckled "What did I do that made you..."

"Your face, silly! You should have seen your face! It's was gorgeous!" Meiling turned her head away to hide her blushed face. I never saw her that fluttered.

"Well, hehe, I guess I'm kind of a natural comedian then." She scratched the back of her head, while she stared back at the ceiling.

"As long as you bring me a cup of tea, I wouldn't deny it." I was pretty amused back then.

"But of course! I'm right away!" Meiling rushed out of the room and not even five minutes later she knocked on the door again.

"Come in Meiling!" I almost called cheerfully to her. After Meiling stepped into the room, she put down the tray with a cup and a can. "Don't you want to drink tea too?" She looked at me in surprise. "Come on, Meiling! Get yourself a cup and sit down." Without any further words, she bowed and left the room again, just to come back with another empty cup. She sat down on the chair across from me.

"How did I get the honor to drink tea with you, Remilia-sama?" She never drank tea with me. Most of the time she was busy with cleaning the mansion, buying supplies for the next weeks or cooking, and the fairy maids aren't that competent. They couldn't maintain the mansion's order for more than 3 hours without being corrected by the head maid. They're also too weak to carry any bags. So all the hard work went down to Meiling. She never had a break in her job. Only a few times when she worked fast, she could effort a short break.

"I just wanted to talk. You know, you've done your job almost perfect lately." Again she blushed. It was a good day at all. Well, at least for her

"I'm honored to hear that from you."

"Never mind." There was a long silence and after what felt like an eternity, I dared to ask this question, that I wanted to ask for more than 100 years. "Meiling?" The heat of the tea burned down my throat, but I didn't care at all.

"Yes Remilia-sama?"

"It's hard to ask you about that..."

"You can ask me everything milady, but I don't know whether I can answer your question or not." She always smiled, but after she saw my serious face, even her smile faded away into a more worried look.

"How... Damn! Meiling you have to promise me not to tell this to anyone, not even to these dumbass fairies." I was so worried about what I wanted to ask her. But it was still better than asking **her** this question personally.

"You have my word. I won't tell anything to anyone." She had this determined glance in her eyes. She really wouldn't tell anyone.

"How is... Flandre doing?" She stared at me like a stone. I knew that this question would leave her speechless. Meiling looked almost depressive. It shocked me in first, but then she showed her usual smile again. I built a wall around me, that prevents me from getting weak when I think about Flandre...

"Flandre's fine so far. But she's missing you Remilia-sama. She's missing the times before we locked her in the basement, when she was allowed to move around the mansion as she wanted. She's asking for you every time I bring her food. But apart from that she's fine." The heat in my throat became unbearable... and now this wall I built over the years collapsed piece by piece.

Again, I remembered this one day 100 years ago. Again, I remembered Flandre's innocent face, while she held this human head in her hand. Again, I began to cry as at the point when I saw all these corpses lying all over the way. Again, I felt all the guilt lying down on my shoulders. And again, Meiling was there for me, comforting me, so that I was able to sleep.

She put her hand on my shoulder. It was a soft grip, which showed me, that I could always rely on her. Like her smile. Yes, I could always rely on her smile, because it was one of the things that never completely faded away.

"Don't worry, Remilia-sama. I will take care of you both, no matter what." I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"You're my mistress. I can't refuse doing you a favor that easy!" As I said, I can always rely on her. I turned my face towards the ground, embarrassed of all that crying in front of her.

"Please, go to Flandre and tell her, that I always loved her, that I still love her, and that I will love her forever and that I will always forgive her. Would you do this for me?"

"Of course I will." Meiling got up from my side, took the tray, the tea cups and the can and went to the door. She was about to leave, when I called her back.

"Meiling!" She turned around and faced me "...thank you." I tried to smile like her when I said that, but I wasn't able to do it. She simply nodded when she left the room and me alone. My throat cooled down.

I laid down in my bed, closed my eyes and tried to sleep. In all my sadness, I muttered continuously "I'm sorry, Flandre! Please forgive me!"

I don't know anymore how long it took me to fall asleep, but it was a long dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Meiling woke me up. A mystery itself

"Good morning, Remilia-sama! Breakfast is ready!" I slowly opened my eyes and found her standing next to my bed. As usual, she smiled cheerfully.

"Meiling!" I almost jumped out of the bed when I realized that Meiling woke me up. "Why the hell did you wake me?" You can't imagine how much I hate it when somebody wakes me.

"Well, until now you slept for longer than 13 hours. It's 11 in the morning!" I really slept long this night. It was the first morning after years, on which I was in a good mood although Meiling woke me. But there was still that thing with Flandre. I needed to know whether Meiling has already spoken to her or not.

"Is it really that late?" I was still a bit confused.

"Yup it is! But if you wish you can go back to sleep. I can conserve the food or a while."

"No it's not that." I slowly got out of my bed. I had a little headache. Probably because of the last evening.

"So may I ask what it is instead?" This question made things a lot easier for me.

"It's about... yesterday." Again my voice faded at the end. It was still hard for me to talk about my sister. But a lot easier than before.

"You mean little Flandre?" She kneeled in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"Did you speak to her?"

"I did as you wanted me to do. She ordered me to tell you the following 'I love you too, Onee-sama! And I will always love you, even locked up in this small room!'" If that was true, it would have been the best thing that could have happened to me. If there had been something, that I wouldn't have coped with, it would be my sister hating me for what I've done to her. But what Meiling told me was the truth after all. I took a step towards Meiling and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Meiling! You can't imagine, what this means to me!" Again I tried to smile and this time I managed it.

 _So that's chapter 2 so far. Here I tried to put the focus on the relationship between Remilia and Meiling. Also I wanted Meiling to have great influence on Remilia's personality. I put this influence into her smile, which I used as a symbol for her understanding towards Remilia's situation. It's kind of strange to put these two in such a close relationship since Sakuya plays this role, but that time there was no Patchouli or Sakuya in the Mansion. I have an idea how to bring in Patchouli, but there are so many theories how Sakuya became an inhabitant of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Phew I'll have to think about that many times._

 _And before I forget it, I'm going to re-write some important chapters in other POV's._

 _The problem with the quotation marks should be fixed now!_

 _Anyways, thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up soon._


	3. Double-edged sword

**Disclaimer: Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN!**

Remilia's POV

 **Around 300 years ago**

I sat on my bed and thought to myself. 'Damn! Just for what can I use this gigantic hall in the basement? Sometimes my parents must have been idiots, to let something like this built in the mansion.' I got up from my bed and went to the bookshelf to my right. "Well, let's see if I can get knowledge out of books again." Sometimes I thought loudly but I thinks it's just normal when you talk to one and the same person for more than 300 years. I don't mean that Meiling would be boring or something, no it's more a problem with myself. I definitely needed some kind of a friend. I sighed after I've looked at the titles of all the books. Books about cleaning, cooking, - I'm still wondering why **I** had these books. They were supposed to be in Meiling's room!- vampires, hunting... Books about everything but architecture or apartment design. I threw the last book away in annoyance. When it hit the ground, the last page left open. There was a small withered sign in it. It was very difficult to read.

"Borrowed at the 23rd of December 1583 – Return date 1st of February 1584 – The Human Village Library"

I was amazed when I read the return date and I began to giggle. "Oh man! This book had to be returned for more than 300 years now. Hm! Well, I think they won't miss it anymore!" Ismilied to myself. When I picked up the book to put it back into the shelf, I thought again of this sign in it. 'That's it! A Library!' "Meiling!" I called her name loud enough, that she would even hear me outside in the garden.

After a few seconds I heard her footsteps. Meiling knocked at the door. Several years ago I allowed her to enter my room without waiting for me to let her in. At least after I called her. The door was opened slowly. "What can I do for you, Remilia-sama?"

"You remember that big hall in the basement?"

"How could I forget it? After all it takes a whole day to clean it up!" I felt kind of sorry for her.

"Good! We're going to set up a library in there."

"A... library?" She stared at me, unbelieving what I've just said.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"N-no, but where are we supposed to get all the books and the shelves?"

"Don't worry about that, Meiling! My parents stored so many old tomes in the ritual room, that we should have enough, to become the biggest library in the whole land of Gensokyo."

"If you say so. What am I supposed to do?" Sometimes she was able to read minds.

"You'll go shopping! I need shelves. Many shelves."

"Huh?!" Drops of sweat formed on her forehead.

"You can take the fairies to help you! I know they're not the strongest, but hey, at least some help!" I smirked right in her face. She looked at me dumbfounded.

"Remilia-sama, umm, I know you''re going to be mad at me but I would appreciate a little more help than just fairies. Maybe even... **your** help." I couldn't believe what I just heard coming out of her mouth. At first I thought she was joking but she wasn't. She really meant it! Now **I** was the one who was dumbfounded. I admit I owed her something for her help over all the years, but not in form of arduous dragging. But I had an idea how I could help Meiling without getting my fingers dirty.

"You're totally right, Meiling! I am kind of mad at you! But you know what? I'll come with you! But I won't carry anything! You'll need my help in another way." Probably Meiling expected an other answer but she seemed pleased with it.

"May I ask how exactly your help will look like?"

"Patience, Meiling. You'll see!" I looked at my fingers while moving them slowly in waveform. After I formed a fist, I smirked. "Shall we go?"

"As you wish Remilia-sama!" Meiling looked very motivated. I think she couldn't believe that I was actually going to help her for real.

It took us a while until we reached the Human Village.

"So, Meiling, do you know any carpenters?" We gained some weird glances by the humans. They were used to see youkai in their village, but I think none of them had a pair of bat wings on their back and a parasol to be protected of sunlight. Well, as long as they didn't saw my fangs, everything would be fine.

"Of course. If you wouldn't mind following me."

We walked down the passage until we almost reached the center of the village. There was a nondescript small house at the end of the way.

"Here we are!" We entered the building. It was actually bigger than it looked from outside. There were around 20 humans working on all kind of furniture. An old man sat behind a table working on an unfinished chair. It was quite fancy. The chair legs were shaped like trees and the back formed a rose.

"Welcome, Miladies! How can I help you?" The old man rose from his chair with a friendly smile. I looked at Meiling and blinked as a sign, that I was going to take care of all the talking.

"We need some bookshelves."

"No problem. How many do you want and in which size?" No problem? Oh I think there was a problem.

"I need enough to set up a library around 100 times bigger than the one here in the village. The size doesn't matter at all!"

"...Around 100 times bigger than our library? Are you sure you're correct with your measurement?"

"I am."

"But we can't handle such large productions." I took a step towards him and leaned close into his face, staring deep into his pale eyes. I could smell his blood through his skin.

"I'm sure you can. So will you do it?" I spoke with a serious voice.

"Of course, milady!" I leaned closer to his throat without realizing it

"I knew you would understand. Oh and before I forget it, you wouldn't mind delivering all the finished shelves to our home, would you?" My voice got very calm. I slowly opened my mouth, revealing my fangs.

"Of course milady! We'll deliver everything to you! I'll personally take care of that!"

"Good!" I almost whistled this when I was about to drill my fangs deep into his throat.

"Remilia-sama, don't!" Meiling realized what was happening to me and pulled me back on my shoulder. I turned around and hit Meiling hard in the chest. She struggled to keep her balance.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME WHILE I'M DR...!" I swallowed the last part almost too late. When I came back to my mind I was shocked about my reaction. I stared at my hand that hit Meiling seconds ago. Then I looked around. I looked deep into everyone's eyes

They looked to us in distrust and curiosity. I tried to figure out any explanation for what just happened and I came to a simple end: There was no explanation for it.

"Guys! Cancel your projects right now. We have something else to do." All the workers paid the old man attention instantly. "We need a lot of bookshelves! Everyone, get to work, now!" Phew! That old man saved us here. He was still influenced by my ability. The humans went back to their work. I rushed to Meiling and checked whether she was alright or not.

"Meiling! Damn, are you alright?!" I tried to look into her face but I was too ashamed. How could I overreact so badly?

"It's nothing! I'm fine!" I realized only now that I used magic when I attacked her. She had small burning marks on her clothes. But fortunately she wasn't hurt badly at all.

I went back to the old man. "You know the Mansion at the lake?" I didn't dare going too close to him again.

"I've heard of it."

"Just... bring everything there, alright?"

"As you wish!"

We turned towards the door and left the carpentry. When we were outside, I leaned against the house and breathed in and out deeply. "That was close, Remilia-sama!" Meiling sounded more than worried. Aactually her voice cracked a little.

"Indeed! - Meiling, you've done the right thing. I'm sorry that I attacked you. I wasn't myself anymore." I closed my eyes and tried to calm down a little more before heading back to the mansion. It was hard to hold my tears back but it worked. I looked at Meiling who obviously tried the same. "Let's go back to the mansion Meiling! And... just to make sure that you're okay I'll give you the rest of the day off." She nodded at this and together we left the human village in the direction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I didn't notice that she held my hand at this time. I only noticed the words she said.

"You don't have to apologize. Even if it hurts, I'll always forgive you... Remilia-sama."

 _And that's chapter 3 so far. Thank you for reading!_

 _In this chapter I tried to focus on Remilia's true self – on her self that is a lot like Flandre. I tried to point out, that Remilia is nothing else than her sister, that she was even able to attack her closest friend, or in this case even familiar. Also I tried to reveal some more of Meiling's personality. At this point, I think, it's more or less obvious, that she sees more in Remilia than her mistress or a good friend, while Remilia's still searching for a replacement for her sister. I pointed that out with the line 'I definitely needed some kind of a friend.' Here I clarified, that Remilia doesn't see Meiling as her friend or a maid._

 _Anyways! Next chapter will be up soon!_


	4. Rebuilding contact

**Disclaimer: Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN**

Remila's POV

 **Around 250 years ago**

It was late in the evening. I walked through the now finished library. It took the humans over five years to build it. I saw Meiling cleaning some of the shelves. She didn't notice me. "Doing your job as always..." She flinched and turned around quickly.

"Mistress! God, you scared me!" She chuckled after all! It made me happy.

"I can see that." I said with a calm voice.

"Umm, is there something I can do for you?"

"Are you serious?" I looked at her in surprise. "Meiling, your shift is already over for more that one hour!" I laughed. Normally finished her job at the second when her shift ended.

"Well, it seems as if I enjoy working for you!" My eyes widened and I began to smile. Meiling is a very kindhearted person, but she never dared to flatter me. Well, normally I wouldn't accept it when Meiling flatters me, but this time it was different.

"Is that so? So you wouldn't mind working longer today, would you?" I grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't mind to go to bed now too."

"Ha! I knew you're going to say that!" I looked around the library. Everything was cleaned up and in perfect shape! "Well I think you've done your job great today... You deserve it to get your day off tomorrow."

"I'm honored to her this from you, Remilia-sama. Thank you very much!" It made me proud to see her so happy.

"Don't mention it!" I smiled at her. Smiling got easier for me from day to day. No doubt that this was her doing. Her care and her humor brought me where I was back then. I close my eyes and with a relaxed gesture waved her away. "Sleep well then." My eyes snapped open instantly. I swallowed after I realized what I've just said. I never said things like that to my servants. I only said this to my dear little sister. I said this to her every evening. Meiling looked at me with a confused look. And then she grinned. She grinned mischievously. I knew she had something bad in her mind. Something **very** bad!

"Could you, umm, repeat that please? I think I misheard something." I thought of a lot of things, that she was able to do, but she chose worst option of all. Teasing me with an odd sentence I accidentally said. I blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Forget it Meiling! You won't be able to upset me with such a game!" I never felt embarrassed for a long time but now I was in this situation again. I couldn't be angry with Meiling at all for getting me into this position. Actually it was a good feeling to change the roles, and being the one who gets fooled with. We walked towards the door to leave the library.

"Come on, Remilia-sama! Just one more time."

"No!"

"Please." She sounded like she was begging at me.

"Meiling, stop it." I tried to sound serious, but it was hard to resist the desire to laugh together with her. My words came out in a chuckle. But I was too proud to say this sentence again.

"Just do it for me, Remilia-sama. Only one more time." For her... doing something **for her**... She looked disappointed and even a bit sad. Damn! I couldn't hurt her feelings right now.

"Geez, Meiling! Sometimes you're like a stupid, little child you know that? *sigh* I give in." She kneeled in front of me and gently put my hands in hers.

"So... say it. Say 'Sleep well then'" Her voice was very calm and soothing. She tilted her head to the side. That was the moment when she remembered me at Flandre. She always looked this way when she wanted something from me. And I was never able to resist. It just looked too cute.

"That's not fair Meiling!" It was really hard for me. "So... Sleep well then... And don't even think about doing something like this again!." I smiled. I smiled as if Flandre stood in front of me, staring into my eyes. I would do everything to see her again...

"See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" Meiling jumped up to her feet. Her cheerful voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

"Just go to sleep already, stupid!" I couldn't help but laugh. Meiling put her index finger to her forehead and then pointed at me.

"As you wish, Milady!" She chuckled again, before she rushed out of the library.

"I can't believe this girl!" I muttered to myself while shaking my head. I was definitely in a very good mood.

I left the library and made my way to my room. I closed the massive door of the library behind me and walked down the hallway. After a while, I passed the door that led deeper into the basement. Right to Flandre's room. I was alone... Neither Meiling nor the fairies would notice anything. So I cleared my thoughts and put my hand around the doorknob, took a deep breath and opened the door.

The staircase was one of the darkest places in the mansion and I needed light to find my way to Flandre's room. With my magic, I created a small, scarlet colored sphere in my hand. It was bright enough to see at least some stairs. I slowly followed the stairs to their ending. When I stepped down the last one, I saw the door. This one door that parted me and my sister for more than 300 years.

I slowly walked towards the door. When I finally stood in front if it, I leaned my ear against it and listened carefully. I just wanted to hear her sweet voice again. And if it wasn't her voice, than at least a vital sign. Suddenly I heard a small cracking noise from the other side of the door. I gasped and listened again. Nothing. 'Please Flandre... just one word!' I thought to myself. I hoped so much that she would say something. After a few minutes of nothing than silence, I decided to go back and sleep. When I was about to leave, I couldn't believe my ears.

"So you finally came..." It was really her... Flandre really noticed me although I didn't make a sound. I wanted to answer her so deeply, but I was too afraid. I didn't want her to know that it was really me. It would be too shameful for me. "I know... that it is you... you don't have to stand there in silence... **Onee-sama!** " So she really knew it. She really knew that it was me. "She... isn't alright anymore...is she?" The only promise that I gave her when I sealed her... That I would be alright without her... "You... don't answer... I was... right... wasn't I? I'm... sorry!" I couldn't bear this situation anymore. It was too much. Again I began to cry violently. And so, I broke this promise directly in front of her. Words can't describe how miserable I felt back then. I tried to form words between my sobs.

"No Flandre, **I'm** sorry... I'm so sorry! Please, Flandre I'm begging you! Forgive your dishonorable sister for being such a prick! Please!" I collapsed on the floor, still crying violently. Everything I said, was out of pure desperation.

"Onee-sama... I'll always forgive you! I love you... and nothing will ever change this!" Her voice was calm, so calm that I shuddered. It had no emotions in it. It was just empty. Empty as my heart. I had to leave, before I got blinded by my feelings. It would have been so easy to remove the seal, to close her deep into my arms... to live with her like we did centuries ago... but I resisted.

"I'm sorry... my dear little Flandre!" It wasn't more than a whisper and with this I got up from the floor and rushed up the stairs. I heard my sister calling after me.

"Wait, Onee-sama! Please, come back! Onee-sama? ONEE-SAMA?!"

Her words echoed through my head again and again. My desire to meet her again was bigger than ever before.

I can't remember what happened after that, but I remember that I woke up in my bed and that Meiling took care of me. She never found out, what I've done that night.

 _Phew that was chapter 4 so far. It was really hard to write, because I focused on the expression of Remilia's feelings towards Meiling and later towards Flandre. Also I never wrote anything so emotional at all. But I really enjoyed writing it! I originally planned to bring in Patchouli here, but it wouldn't had fit into the mood. So Patchouli will join in the next chapter. I promise! ^^_

 _Anyways, thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up soon._


	5. Patchouli

**Disclaimer: Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN!**

Remilia's POV

 **Around 250 years ago**

A few weeks passed since I talked to Flandre. At the thought of this night, I still got goosebumps. But I got over it. Meiling never asked me about the matters for my bad mood and my lately nocturnal wanderings helped me to keep my head clean. Now it was time again to go for another tour through the forests near the Human Village.

I walked through the mansion's corridors heading to the kitchen, where Meiling prepared dinner. On my way, I crossed some of the fairies. "Hey, you!" I pointed at a small group of them. They didn't look busy at all. "What are you doing there? Go back and fulfill your duties!" One of the fairies came out of the group.

"I'm afraid we've already done..." She trailed off and her eyes widened when I pressed my hand on her mouth.

"Then go and help Meiling preparing dinner. Damn, is it so hard to think independently?" I pushed her back to the other fairies.

"Of course, Milady! We're sorry for being burdens!" Before I was able to say anything else, all of them flew away in a flash.

I sighed and continued my way to the kitchen. After a minute I eventually reached the large room. I noticed the fairies from before working even harder than they would normally do. To my surprise, Meiling wasn't in the kitchen as she used to be at this time. I tried my luck again with the fairies. So I walked to the same fairy as before, stretched out my arm, so that my hand was next to her ear. I snapped my fingers twice to get her attention. She turned around rapidly. Before she could say anything, I asked her where Meiling was.

"She's preparing the dining room, mistress!"

"Thanks!" I turned around and walked out of the kitchen when I almost crashed into Meiling. We both stopped our movements immediately. I almost fell over but I was able to keep my balance.

"Whoa, carefull Meiling!" I said with a giggling voice.

"I'm sorry mistress! Umm, is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually there's nothing you can do for me at the moment."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I go back and continue preparing dinner?"

"That would be good. But take you some time, because I'm going out for a walk."

"Understood. I hope you're going to enjoy your time!"

"Thank you, Meiling!" I waved her away and headed for the main exit of the mansion.

When I was outside I checked the current moon phase. It was almost full moon again. 'Great opportunity to check out the Human Village I guess'

I spread out my wings and took off the ground. I looked back at the mansion's clock. It was 9 PM. I breathed in the Autumn's cold air. After several minutes I reached the forests around the human village. For a short moment I thought I saw some kind of a purple flash in the village's center. 'Probably just my imagination...' I landed softly on the ground, which was covered with fallen leaves. I walked through the forest until I reached point where the trees thinned out. Furtively I looked down the street in front of me, that led directly to the village, to check if there were some humans on it. I couldn't see anyone, but I heard the usually peaceful humans up to my position and I was pretty far away from the village. I shrugged and when I was about to follow the street to the village, I suddenly heard a calm feminine voice behind me.

"It's pretty dangerous for a child like you to sneak around the Human Village at this late hour!" I whirled around and saw a girl standing behind me. She had long purple hair and a pink robe that reminded me of such, as it was worn by magicians. So she wasn't very discreet at all. But she was a human, no doubt. I noticed the sweet scent of her blood that emanated from her.

"What I'm doing doesn't concern you!" She walked slowly towards me. Her body seemed to be a bit clumsy. She would be an easy victim for me.

"Well I think it does concern me, now that I've caught you. - Well let's see... You're not a human, but your not a bat youkai too..." My first impression of her? She's extremely scary!

"What are you up to? Annoying me? In this case, you can search for other living beings." I tried to distract her in the case that she really was a human magician. I didn't know her powers at all so it would be very risky to just simply attack her.

"Not at all! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Patchouli, I'm a human from the village where I worked as a librarian until recently." She obviously wasn't an ordinary human. Her actions were way too straight. She definitely had something in her mind, but she didn't attack me. There was a silence between us. I tried to beat her in her own game.

"So... Patchouli, was it? Well, you figured out correctly that I'm neither human nor a crappy bat youkai... but you haven't figured out yet what I really am." I thought that I've got her number, so I played the game further "So... what do you think could I be instead?" Again there was a long silence between us. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she shrugged.

"Hmm, if you aren't either human or bat youkai, I really can't figure out anything else. So will you tell me what you are?" I had two options: First, believing her that she was just an ordinary human, who had no idea who or what I am, or secondly, playing the game further but risking that she would acknowledge my true self. After all I had to choose the second option. I had to distract her again... but how? She seemed pretty alerted.

"Hehe, you're quite funny Patchouli. But you can't fool me that easily. Hmm, I think I like you!" I approached her and closed our distance. She followed every of my movements with her eyes. I looked up and down her body. "Yes, you seem to be a very interesting person. May I ask you what is your concern out here?" She didn't answer, but she kept her focus on me. I slowly walked around her and when I reached her back I tried to take her down. With one hand I grabbed her shoulder and with the other her throat when suddenly a bright light hit my skin. I felt a burning pain in my hands and arms. It was so intense that I let go of her instantly and collapsed on the ground. When she turned around this burning pain expanded to my face and my legs.

"Don't you even try feeding from me, Remilia Scarlet!" What the hell was going on? How did she knew me? The pain got more intensive and it was unbearable. I screamed in agony. When the light faded the pain disappeared as suddenly as it appeared before. I opened my eyes, which I tried to protect from the light. I looked at my arms. My skin was almost completely burned down when the light hit it. My breaths weren't more than gasps.

"Damn... Wh-What are you?" My voice was weak.

"As I said: I'm a human and former librarian. I'm also a highly skilled magician, especially in elemental magic. What I used on you, was a small sphere that produces sunrays. You can say I created a small sun..."

"But... how did you knew me?" I looked up to her, still shocked from our short battle. My skin began to regrow.

"Did you really think your rampaging of that time wouldn't be noticed? There were books written about it, and I know all of them. I had to check if it was really you, but after all you fitted perfectly to all the descriptions!" Wow! At least she didn't knew about Flandre. She really thought it was me after all who killed those people.

"Well, I never thought, that anyone noticed me accurate enough, to give a detailed description of me." I lied. The last thing I wanted her to know was about Flandre's existence.

"Actually, the description wasn't that accurate. The stories told of a vampire with wings of crystal, not with bat wings, so I guess I just had the right suspicion." So much for her lack of acknowledge about Flandre...

"So you're telling me that you've been lucky?" I huffed. After all she had an advantage, so I didn't attacked her again... No, on the contrary I started to like her for real.

"Who knows?" She smiled at me and stretched out her hand. I accepted the gesture and got back up to my feet. There was a long silence again.

"Why did you spare me? I mean, you could have just taken revenge for that one night."

"To help this ignorant and ungrateful pack of living beings, to get happy? No thank you! Before I would help them again, I would rather kill myself." I was really surprised when she told me that she kind of hated the humans in the village.

"Would you mind telling me why exactly you do hate them so much?"

"As I said: I'm a former librarian. I tried to summon a demon, to assist me... well it worked, but I was caught by my boss... Let's say he didn't really appreciate it, that I summoned a devil in his library and so he fired me. But that's not everything. No, he even incited half of the village to me after everything I've done for him. When the library burned down five years ago, I was the one, who rushed into the building and saved at least the most valuable books from the flames. I was the one who re-write all the destroyed tomes. And this was the gratitude for everything! Well, and now we're more or less on the run." I felt kind of sorry for her, although I had nothing to do with her fate.

"We?"

"Yes. I took the devil I summoned with me. Letting her die in a crowd of angry people wouldn't have been worth the trouble she caused."

"And where is she?"

"Looking for a place to stay, as well as I do!" I knew what she was alluding to.

"Alright, listen... it maybe sounds kind of odd, but I could make you an offer: You can stay at my mansion. I will give you food, I'll give you a place to live and I'll give you some things for your personal development, as well as the opportunity to improve your magical skills. But therefore, you'll have to take care of my library and you'll do as I say as long as you're inside the mansion. It will be a lot of work, because it's far bigger than the library in the village, but I think with your assistant, you should be able to manage it." I stretched out my hand this time "Deal?" Patchouli stood there, thinking. After a while she accepted the gesture and she shook my hand.

"Deal!" she paused. "Devil! Come back to me!" Not even two seconds later, the red haired demon appeared in a purple flash. It reminded me of this purple flash I've seen in the village before.

"What is it, mistress?" She asked firmly. Patchouli pointed at me.

"This is Remilia! We will stay at her mansion from now on!" The devil stared at me carefully.

"A... vampire, correct?" And how did **she** knew? That girl seemed to be clever as well. Patchouli smiled at me.

"Don't worry! It's just what she learned out of books." Yeah, but still it was creepy. Suddenly I heard something from the street. The humans

"Alright Patchouli, let's better get out of here before the unwanted visitors are going to arrive!" I leaned my head to the street and gave her a sign. She nodded. "Can you fly?"

"Of course, but my anemia won't allow to long distances." Wait – Anemia? So this girl was punished for her life? That made her ways weaker than she used to be. I looked at her some kind of amazed and maybe even a bit shocked. Before I could say anything, she continued "I'll tell you later. Let's just get out of here for now!" I blinked and we flew away.

 _So that's chapter 5 so far. Thank you for reading! I don't have much to say about this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer than the others._

 _To the chapter itself:_

 _Well it's unknown how old Patchouli is. It's only known that she lived for around 100 years in the Scarlet Devil Mansion at the time of the Scarlet Mist incident. Also her species as a witch opens many paths, what she actually is. For me, Patchouli is a human who was able to extend her lifespan through the use of magic. So basically she lives like a youkai. She can't be a youkai, because she has health issues that would only fit to a human being._

 _Anyways next chapter will be up soon.!_


	6. Patchouli (Patchouli's POV)

**Disclaimer: Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN!**

Patchouli's POV

 **Around 250 years ago**

It was a normal day in the village. Well, at least for most of the humans. For me it should be a special day. The day where my life changed completely.

I worked in the village's library. It was a pretty enjoyable profession, because books were my passion. But it could be very stressful too sometimes, when hundreds of people came to borrow books and even more people returned their borrowed books to the library. Their shape needed to be checked and then they had to be sorted into their proper place. It was a very hard job sometimes...

I thought about a way to increase my efficiency at work. I wrote down hundreds of possibilities how I could work faster. One of them was an assistant... Yes, I just needed some more hands at my work... There was only one problem with it: I knew that my boss wouldn't just hire another librarian, so I needed to summon my own assistant.

I trained magic for my whole life behind everyone's back. Nobody noticed my true skills... So when I would really summon a creature I could explain, that she was a friend who was helping me voluntarily. They had to buy this story after all because they couldn't prove anything.

Problem one was resolved, but the second problem was more difficult to handle. How should I summon her, without anybody noticing it? After all I lived together with my boss in the library. And if he found out that I was a magician, I would be in great trouble. He was a coward and feared any kind of youkai or magic, while he was one of the most influencing persons in the whole village.

I needed to do it in the night, but he wasn't allowed to wake up under any circumstances. So while I had my lunch break, I searched for any kind of sleeping spell or drug in our books and after several minutes I eventually found something that could help me, when my boss suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Hey Patchouli! Reading as always, eh? Let me see what you're reading." He walked towards me and when he glanced in my book, or let's say when he tried to, I shut it close. I looked at him in annoyance. "Ah ok, I know what it is. It's that kind of boring romance, that I'd never read, right?" He laughed at his own words.

"Right!" I still looked at him annoyed, waiting that he would finally leave me alone.

"Alright then. See you later Patchy!" He finally left me alone again.

I opened my book. What I found was a narcotic drug. But when I read what ingredients I would need, I shut the book again and laid it on my table. I breathed out and shook my head. 'Damn, I won't get any of the ingredients in time... and a sleeping spell would cost too much energy... ' I sighed. 'I guess I have to try it without anything.' And so I waited until the late night.

It was around midnight when I went to the counter in the main room of the library. I wrote everything for the evocation in the book I read before in my lunch break. I went into a small room in the back of the library. "So... Here we go!" The spell was about ten pages long and the ritual itself took me more than five hours. But the outcome was perfect. When I spoke the last lines, the room lit up in bright red light, and then everything happened very fast. The light formed a sphere that slowly moved towards the ground. Not even a second after it touched the ground it disappeared with a strong shock wave which threw me to the ground. Then everything was over. I looked up and then I saw what I created. A red haired girl laid on the ground at the exact same spot where the sphere hit the ground. She seemed to be asleep. Her breaths were regular and her pulse was stable. I wanted to wake her, when I suddenly heard the scream behind me that changed everything.

"OH MY GOD! YOU... DISGUSTING WITCH!" I turned around and faced my boss. I knew what that meant for me. I turned back to the creature I summoned and lifted her up gently. I slowly walked towards my boss – well, former boss. "D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" I can't believe that somebody would react so harsh towards magic. When I came even closer to him, he ran off, out of the library. I knew where he wanted to go. From this moment on, my life was constantly in danger. First I wanted to leave the girl in the library to get more time to run away, when she suddenly woke up. Her sleepy eyes closed contact with mine.

"Are you... my mistress?" she yawned. I couldn't help but smile. She looked adorable. I just couldn't leave her in the village as if she was trash and without any use. I slowly let go of her until she touched the ground with her feet. She almost lost her balance.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes. I'm just not used to it. I just need some time I guess." Time is something we hadn't much at all.

"It's ok. But try to hurry. I think we're on the run from now on." She turned her head to me. Her face had a shocked expression.

"On the run?!" Sometimes it's not good to be straight. I just could've just told her any other reason why she needed to hurry.

"Nah, don't worry about it! Just get along with your feet." It looked kind of funny how she struggled to keep her balance, but with every step she got safer. A few minutes later she walked impeccable.

I heard voices from outside. One of them sounded familiar. 'Damn, why has he been so fast?' The voices came closer. Well running out of the library was pointless by now. I looked for a place to hide. There was nothing fitting in this room. I pointed at the red haired girl. "Hey, you! Follow me! Quick!" She nodded. We rushed out of the room and went to my room instead. I glanced out of the window. I couldn't see anyone. "Listen! We need to find a way out of the village without getting spotted by anyone. I think it would be the best if we hide until sunset." Again she simply nodded. I went to my bed, where I hid my most valuable book. I tucked it under my arm and opened the window. I gave the girl a sign to follow me when I jumped out. She did the same and together we ran to the small river that flowed through the village. From there we could enter the sewage system. And so the hours passed. I used the time to talk to the girl and to teach her at least some magic to defend herself when necessary.

"So what is your name, devil?" She looked at me confused and even a bit sad. It was quiet and only the sound of flowing water could be heard. After a while she looked down and shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't know." That surprised me. She knew how to talk, she knew how to read, she knew how to fly, she knew everything she needed, but she didn't knew her own name? I sighed.

"Well, then we're going to give you a name."

"I'm going to... have a name?" She looked at me full of happiness. I couldn't help but smile.

"But of course!" I chuckled "I may not call you 'devil' all the time!" She jumped at me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, mistress! I'm so happy!"

"Careful! After all we don't want the humans to find us here!"

"Sorry." She whistled in a smile.

"No problem. So let's think how we can use the time wisely." I grabbed my book and opened a page about most simple magic. "Here read these pages and try to understand it, while I think how we can get out of here." She nodded in agreement.

When the sun set, we tried our luck and left the sewage system. I was ready to use magic if it was necessary, but I was a bit worried about my endurance. The polluted air in the underground wasn't that good for my health because it boosted the effects of my anemia. When we were outside we went through secluded alleyways to reach the nearest exit of the village. We were almost there, when we got spotted by some humans.

"We found them! Go and get them!" I wasn't able to run away so I had to use magic to get us out of here, but I didn't want to cause serious damage, although these humans took my life... well technically I took my own life myself while using magic carefree. I looked at the devil. I could see fear in her eyes. Then I grabbed her hand.

"Concentrate on me!" I closed my eyes and mumbled the spell. I heard the humans coming closer and just a short moment before they reached us we disappeared in a bright purple flash.

It was quiet. I could hear trees rustling in the breeze. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the forests around the village. The devil was next to me. It was a lot harder to teleport two people instead of one. I was a little exhausted after that and propped myself on my knees. The devil noticed it.

"Mistress! Are you alright?" She kneeled in front of me and took some of my weight so it was easier for me to stand.

"I'm fine. It's just my anemia. I can't take too much at once you know."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. You can go and search for a place to hide! Don't worry I'll be fine!" I slowly recovered but still breathed heavily.

"I'm right on my way!" And so she flew into the sky. After a few minutes I felt able to search for a place to hide too and so I started.

Several minutes later I was near the main road to the village when I saw a little girl with bat wings sneaking around. 'My god... is this really... **her**? No, this can't be true!' I went through my whole knowledge of the history. This massacre centuries ago, caused by a vampire at full moon... According to the books and rumors, her name was Remilia Scarlet, owner of the mysterious Mansion at the Misty Lake. She seemed to have great influence to the minds of ordinary humans. I checked the moon phase. It was almost full moon. I needed to know if it was really her, so I waited until she reached the street before I walked towards her from behind.

"It's pretty dangerous for a child like you to sneak around the Human Village at this late hour!" She jumped in fright and whirled around. She looked pretty annoyed.

"What I'm doing doesn't concern you!" If she really was a vampire, she would search for an easy victim... well physically I definitely was weak. I walked to her in a more or less clumsy way.

"Well I think it does concern me, now that I've caught you. - Well let's see... You're not a human, but your not a bat youkai too..." If I would mention the word 'vampire' she would know what I was up to.

"What are you up to? Annoying me? In this case, you can search for other living beings." She was up to something. Now it was clear, but I still didn't knew whether she was a vampire or not. I needed to get closer to her.

"Not at all! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Patchouli, I'm a human from the village where I worked as a librarian until recently." Now I prepared myself for an attack, but she didn't attack me at all. She smiled instead.

"So... Patchouli, was it? Well, you figured out correctly that I'm neither human nor a crappy bat youkai... but you haven't figured out yet what I really am. So... what do you think could I be instead?" I pretended that I would think. I shrugged and answered her.

"Hmm, if you aren't either human or bat youkai, I really can't figure out anything else." Maybe she was a chatterbox... "So will you tell me what you are?"

"Hehe, you're quite funny Patchouli. But you can't fool me that easily. Hmm, I think I like you!" Warning bells were ringing in my head, when she came closer. Her eyes widened, but she didn't seem to notice it. "Yes, you seem to be a very interesting person. May I ask you what is your concern out here?" I kept quiet. I was too focused on her movements. I prepared myself for an attack again. If she was a vampire she would be weak against sunlight. And then I felt a brutal grip on my shoulder and my neck. I created a sphere in my hand that imitates sunlight to 100 percent. When she let go of me I turned around. Now I knew she was a vampire. I still didn't know whether it was Remilia or not, but I risked to call her by that name.

"Don't you even try feeding from me, Remilia Scarlet!" I saw her lying on the ground. Almost all of her skin was burned away. It was really gross.

"Damn... Wh-What are you?" she asked me weak.

"As I said: I'm a human and former librarian. I'm also a highly skilled magician, especially in elemental magic. What I used on you, was a small sphere that produces sunrays. You can say I created a small sun..." I could now tell her that I was a magician. She was too weak to attack me again.

"But... how did you knew me?"

"Did you really think your rampaging of that time wouldn't be noticed? There were books written about it, and I know all of them. I had to check if it was really you, but after all you fitted perfectly to all the descriptions!" Well, after all she didn't fit perfectly in the picture...

"Well, I never thought, that anyone noticed me accurate enough, to give a detailed description of me."

"Actually, the description wasn't that accurate. The stories told of a vampire with wings of crystal, not with bat wings, so I guess I just had the right suspicion."

"So you're telling me that you've been lucky?" She hit the nail on the head.

"Who knows?" I couldn't help but smile at her. She didn't sound as serious as before so I believed that she accepted her failure against me. I helped her back to her feet.

"Why did you spare me? I mean, you could have just taken revenge for that one night."

"To help this ignorant and ungrateful pack of living beings, to get happy? No thank you! Before I would help them again, I would rather kill myself." At the thought of the humans in the village I grew angry. I think I had every right to.

"Would you mind telling me why exactly you do hate them so much?" First I didn't want to, but then I changed my mind. Maybe she could even help me.

"As I said: I'm a former librarian. I tried to summon a demon, to assist me... well it worked, but I was caught by my boss... Let's say he didn't really appreciate it, that I summoned a devil in his library and so he fired me. But that's not everything. No, he even incited half of the village to me after everything I've done for him. When the library burned down five years ago, I was the one, who rushed into the building and saved at least the most valuable books from the flames. I was the one who re-write all the destroyed tomes. And this was the gratitude for everything! Well, and now we're more or less on the run." I hoped that this would be enough. I didn't want to go into details.

"We?"

"Yes. I took the devil I summoned with me. Letting her die in a crowd of angry people wouldn't have been worth the trouble she caused."

"And where is she?"

"Looking for a place to stay, as well as I do!" I begged that she got the message.

"Alright, listen... it maybe sounds kind of odd, but I could make you an offer: You can stay at my mansion. I will give you food, I'll give you a place to live and I'll give you some things for your personal development, as well as the opportunity to improve your magical skills. But therefore, you'll have to take care of my library and you'll do as I say as long as you're inside the mansion. It will be a lot of work, because it's far bigger than the library in the village, but I think with your assistant, you should be able to manage it." She stretched out her hand. "Deal?" Doing as she said? Well maybe we could befriend and she'll change her mind about that. I accepted

"Deal!" I paused. "Devil! Come back to me!" I realized that she wasn't able to hear me. So I decided to teleport her back to me.

"What is it, mistress?" I pointed at Remilia.

"This is Remilia! We will stay at her mansion from now on!" She stared at Remilia.

"A... vampire, correct?" Remilia looked at me puzzled. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry! It's just what she learned out of books." Suddenly she looked down the street.

"Alright Patchouli, let's better get out of here before the unwanted visitors are going to arrive!" I got her and nodded. "Can you fly?"

"Of course, but my anemia won't allow to long distances." She looked at me dumbfounded. Before she could ask me about it I continued. "I'll tell you later. Let's just get out of here for now!" Remilia blinked at me and then we flew to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The place that I call my home for more than 250 years now.

 _And that's chapter 5.5 so far. Thank you for reading! Well it's just chapter 5 in Patchouli's POV! No special focus or anything else. Next chapter will be about Remilia and Patchouli as well! I think after that Sakuya will join... Well, I still haven't decided how I'm going to bring her in... I need more time ^^_

 _Anyways I'm already working on chapter 6._

 _(And besides all of this: My birthday is the 27th of October but psst! ;))_


	7. Tea Time

**Disclaimer: Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN!**

Remilia's POV

 **Around 230 years ago**

I went down into the library. There were many more books in there since Patchouli kept her eye on it. I stopped when I crossed the door to the staircase that led deeper into the basement. Again I inhaled the air and laid my hand on the doorknob, but I dismissed the thought out of my mind. My hand moved away from the doorknob and my palm touched the hard wooden planks of the door. "We'll meet again, Flandre. Sooner or later you'll be with me again." I mumbled these words to the door as if I thought it would answer me. A short moment later I pushed me away from the door and walked down the hallway to the library.

When I reached the massive doors of it, they were suddenly opened and the devil came stepped into the hallway. "Oh, good evening, mistress! Patchouli-sama is waiting for you!"

"Thanks Koa!" she walked down the hallway "Are you making tea? If yes, bring me some too!" She turned around and smiled firmly.

"Of course, mistress!" I turned to the library's entrance again. When I walked into the huge hall, I could see Patchouli in her usual position behind her desk, reading one of the many books.

"Good evening, Patchy!" I called trough the whole library. I knew Patchouli hated it when somebody made noise in there, but I just felt like doing it. She slammed her book on the table and stared at me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you for real, Remi? Could you at least be quiet in here?" She buried her face in the book again. I walked towards her and sat down on a chair across from her.

"No I can't!" I smiled at her sarcastically. She didn't seem to pay me attention at all. "But I guess you can at least stop ignoring me!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face multiple times and chuckled.

"For heaven's sake, Remi! You can be so troublesome sometimes, you little child!" Little child? I blushed a little in embarrassment when she said that. "No words left? Normally you're more stubborn!" I glanced at her. She smiled at me provocatively.

"Normally you wouldn't sit here anymore, if you weren't my friend. Bear that in mind!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, little Remilia!" She really couldn't stop acting like that... and it was embarrassing. Well at least nobody was with us...

"Your tea Patchouli-sama!" I should have known, that Koakuma would come precisely when it was most inconvenient. She put down the cup for Patchouli and for me "And yours, mistress!"

"Thanks Koa!" We both said at the same time and giggled.

"Anytime again!" She bowed and turned away to a pile of books that needed to be sorted.

"Don't mind taking a break, Koa! You've already done more than you should!" I never knew that Patchouli cared so much about her familiar. Well I wouldn't mind anymore when some of the maids or Meiling would work more than they should. It depends on the quality of their work and not on the quantity whether somebody get a break or not.

"Thank you so much, Patchouli-sama!" the devil said cheerfully and when she was about to leave Patchy called her back.

"Wait Koa!"

"What is it, Patchouli-sama?"

"Would you... please stop using this honorific? I'm Patchouli to you, ok?" I was rarely that dumbfounded. But Patchouli left me speechless on an almost regular base. She just couldn't mean that for real. After all Koakuma was her servant and not a dear friend... or was she even that? The devil had tears of pure joy in her eyes.

"B-But Patchouli-sama...!" She was interrupted by her mistress.

"Ah! You said it again. Just stop using it. It's fine." Patchouli normally had a cold smile, but this time I literally felt the warmth in it. She raised her index finger. "And now..." She pointed at the huge door of the library "... go and get some rest. You look tired!" Koakuma bowed with a bright smile and left the library.

"I can't believe that you're so close to each other!"

"Aren't you and Meiling close too?" That was not wrong. After all we were close.

"Yes we are... but not THAT close."

"I see." She paused and sipped on her tea. "You know... She's kind of my daughter. I summoned her with all my powers. When she woke up I held her in my arms... and I lost my life as an ordinary magician because of her. And I accepted the things as they were. It sure was fate that I summoned her out of all possibilities." Fate... I didn't manipulate Patchouli's fate at all. So it really was her fate.

"The borders of fate can't be manipulated that easy. Even for me it's hard to change it. So I guess you were created to summon this little devil." She looked at me with a worried look.

"You didn't change mine or her fate, did you?"

"No! I didn't even tried it until now." A sigh of release left her body.

"I appreciate that very much, Remi. So now I know how I have to think of her."

"What do you mean?" She stared to the door.

"Nothing... just nothing." Her voice was very calm and soothing. She smiled and sipped on her tea again. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I really wondered what she was alluding to.

"Is there someone special in your life? - You never told me anything about your past or your family... and I was curious for the past 20 years what's so special with this one door in front of the library." She never asked me about my past either. I knew almost everything about her past and everything she knew was, that I was involved in this incident in the human village.

"I always thought you knew it..."

"Knew what?"

"About **her**."

"Who do you mean? I really don't know about by whom you're talking about!" I didn't want to tell her about it, but I didn't want to disappoint her either. I mean she was my first real friend after centuries. Meiling excluded.

"What I'm going to tell you now doesn't concern anybody!"

"Sure Remi. I promise I won't even tell Koakuma about it!"

"Fine." I took a deep breath "Your stories about this incident mentioned a girl with wings of crystal, right?"

"Right!"

"But the vampire you know has no crystal wings..."

"You don't mean... there is... another vampire?"

"You got the point... and you lived together with her the past 20 years..."

"What? Who is she? And where?"

"She is... my little sister. Meiling and I sealed her in the basement 370 years ago. The door in the hallway is leading to her room."

"And let me guess: She caused this massacre in the village?"

"Correct!" Patchouli breathed out loudly. She had to assimilate what I've jut told her.

"And who takes care of her? I mean she needs food."

"Meiling brings her food every day."

"What about her... need of blood?"

"When I go hunting, I fill some of the blood in small capsules. Flandre get's it mixed up with her tea." There was a long silence between us until I eventually continued "If you want, I can tell you, what happened in reality that time."

"I'd love to. But please, Remi, don't force you to do something you don't want to. It will only make things worse." She looked into my eyes. She was really worried about me, like Meiling would've been this moment.

"Don't worry about me, Patchy. Every time I tell this story, I feel better afterwards." I smiled at her.

"If you say so, I'll believe you."

And so I told the story again...

 _Hey there! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! So, here I focused on the relationship between Patchouli and Koakuma, as well as the relationship between Remilia and Patchouli. I have not included Meiling in purpose, because I needed a first step, why the close relationship between Remilia and Meiling breaks apart into a more professional one. I think you know, that Sakuya takes Meiling's role._

 _I also tried to write more dialogues, so I hope it wasn't confusing anyone ^^_

 _Anyways! Next chapter will be up soon!_


	8. Sakuya

**Disclaimer: Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN!**

Remilia's POV

 **Around 120 years ago**

"How often do I have to tell you, that it isn't that easy, Patchy?" Like every evening I was in the library with my dear friend Patchouli, drinking tea together.

"It is easy. Just open this door, go down, open the next door and say 'Hello'!"

"You realized that I haven't seen her for more than 450 years by now do you? I think even asking a book about this would be more useful than doing as if nothing ever happened!" I looked down to the ground. I was exhausted. Patchouli acted strange lately. She always told me, how important it was to socialize my sister again. She walked to me and laid her hand soft on my shoulder.

"I realized it. But I'm just worried about you. Don't you see, that even the thought of your sister burdens you?" She was right, no doubt. But after everything what happened, I couldn't go back to her and do as if nothing has ever happened. "Go and talk to her. If you don't do this for her, do it at least for you." I had tears in my eyes. Patchouli had a great influence on me, as well as I influenced her a lot. She always told what she thought and it was almost never wrong. And now she wanted, that I meet my sister again. Lately I went down in the basement and talked to Flandre almost regular. But seeing her again in person... that was something very difficult for me. But she was right with her statement. After all I just wanted to have Flandre back at where she belongs to.

"You're right, but..."

"There is no 'but', Remi." She put her hand on my chest "Listen to your heart. It will always tell you what to do. Ignore your fear." Her hand moved to my jaw and lifted my face so I had to look straight into her eyes "I feel that you won't regret it." She blinked and gave me a slight smile.

"Maybe you're right. I-I don't know how I will do it... less whether I'm able t..." Patchouli put her finger on my lips.

"Don't say anything to me. Save your words for Flandre." She pulled her finger away and I nodded. She took her book and buried her thoughts deep into the words written in it. It was useless to talk to her anymore.

I left the library and went to my room. Again I stopped at the door and put my hand on the hard planks "Later, Flandre... Just give me some more days..." I mumbled to the door. I pulled my hand away and finally reached my room. I opened the door and collapsed on the bed. My eyes rolled to the windows. It was almost full moon again and so I would go hunting humans again.

"Meiling!" A few seconds later she opened the door.

"What can I do for you, Remilia-sama?"

"Nothing!" I patted the bed beside me "Sit down." She did as I said "Meiling?"

"Yes?"

"I talked with Patchouli... a few times."

"And?"

"It's about Flandre... I think... maybe we should... let her free." She looked at me, her eyes had a serious expression.

"You know that this would be very risky, mistress!"

"I know, but Patchouli said she would have a spell that can stop her if she went crazy."

"So when do you think about letting her out?"

"Maybe in a few days, maybe in some years... I don't know right now, but I wanted you to know about it."

"Just tell me and I'm right there!"

"Of course, Meiling! Spend the rest of the day as you wish. I don't need anything right now."

"Thank you, Remilia-sama!" Her smile again... it motivated me to do what my heart wanted to do. I was afraid, that Flandre wasn't the same cute Flandre from before. I was afraid that she looked like a monster. That was my biggest fear of all... that she simple changed too much, so I wouldn't recognize her.

"No problem." I hugged her and waved her away afterwards. When she stood in the door I held her back.

"Meiling!"

"What is it, Remilia-sama?"

"Ah never mind... it's ok."

"As you wish!" She bowed and left the room.

With my magic I blew out the candles that lit my room. And so I tried to find some rest, my thoughts focused on Flandre.

I woke up. When I looked through the window, it was still dark. I slept maybe four hours at all, but still I couldn't go back to sleep again. I opened the window and flew outside. The moon turned into a full moon by now and besides I was hungry as well. I sighed 'Why not.' And so I made my way to the Human Village again. The sun would raise soon, so I had to hurry. As always I landed in the forests outside the village and walked to the bar. To my astonishment it was closed today, or I was simply too late. 'Damn! Now of all times!" I groaned in annoyance because now I had to search for an alternative way to get the blood I needed. I rushed around the village to search for some victims. After the first hour passed, I heard noises, not far away from me. I followed my ears and eventually found a man who dragged a maybe three or four years old girl with him. She didn't look like she wanted it at all. I was curious what he wanted to do with her and at the same time I hoped that the girl would exhaust him enough to make him weak. They turned into a familiar corner. It was the same corner where Flandre followed me to centuries ago. He threw the girl at a wall. I closed the distance to hear what they were talking.

"You little monster won't do anything anymore!" The man took out a long knife. Wait he wouldn't kill her, would he? "I knew from the beginning that you are different, that you're not normal!" Every girl in this age would cry when somebody yells at her that much, but she was really different. She didn't even move a muscle nor did she say anything. She just looked at his face. "But now this ends!" He paused and pointed his knife at the girl. "You came out of nowhere, and this will be the place where you're going to stay forever!" He moved to the girl, ready to pierce her body with the knife. When he was about to fulfill this act everything went too fast. Suddenly the girl stood next to him without even a scratch. She looked down to the man who laid on the ground. I followed her eyes. The knife that he held in his hand not even two seconds ago stuck in his back. He was dead!

My eyes widened. How did she do this? She slowly moved away and I followed her in silence. I was so amazed that I even forgot about my hunger. Another hour passed. She went aimlessly through the forests. With every step she made, she got weaker and slowed down. Several minutes later she eventually collapsed on the ground. I landed next to her and knelt down. She was still alive, but was too weak to survive without any help. I smelled her blood. It was the sweetest scent that I smelled in my life. The urge to feed from her came into my mind, but I kept control of myself. I didn't know whether she lost her consciousness or she was just asleep, so I tried to wake her in the case that she was just sleeping. She opened her eyes just a bit and with her remaining power she managed to say at least two words.

"Help... me..." Her head fell backwards and her eyes closed again. No, I was too curious about her ability. I just couldn't let her die. Maybe she would even have a use later on and if she had no use after all, I could still drink her blood. I lifted her from the ground and put her on my shoulder. It was hard to fly this way, but somehow I managed it. When I looked in the sky I already saw the red color of the morning sun. "You better endure high speeds, otherwise I'll eat you piece by piece." I said to the girl when I hurried back to the mansion. When I saw the mansion in the distance the first sunrays already hit me. It wasn't that bad because they weren't strong enough to cause serious damage to me, but with every second they got more intense. Only a minute later they got strong enough to burn parts of my skin away. It was too much for me. Even when I used the girl to block the light, I lost too much energy. And so I collapsed a few meters in front of the main gate to the mansion.

When I came back to my senses, I laid in my bed, Meiling was next to me. I jumped up, just to collapse again on my bed, because I hadn't recovered completely.

"Careful, Remilia-sama! You can't take much more!" Meiling sounded worried. And rightly so, because I never got myself in this kind of trouble. You can say, that this was the first emergency in which Meiling was involved directly.

"No, it's ok! I just have to slow down a bit." I got up slowly and looked around. "Where's the girl?"

"You mean the silver-haired one? Patchouli takes care of her. She'll do it."

"That's good."

"Anyways, may I ask you what's so important about her?"

"I'll tell you later, Meiling."

"Alright, mistress! Can I help you with something else?"

"No everything's fine. Just go and tell Patchy that I'm going to see the girl in a couple of minutes."

"Should I prepare some tea for you?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Alright. I'm on it!" And so she left the room. Around five minutes later I followed. I walked to the library but was stopped by Meiling at the door that led down. "Remilia-sama we're here!" I turned around and saw Meiling standing in the door to an unused room in the entrance hall. I nodded and went into the room. Patchouli sat next to a bed where the girl was. "Your tea is on the table."

"Thank you, Meiling!" I turned to Patchouli. "How is she?" I pointed at the girl.

"According to circumstances, she's fine. She has multiple injuries on her arms and upper body... I think she got attacked by someone, maybe even abused... These wounds doesn't look like they were caused accidentally." I swallowed. What a poor soul... and yet she had a killer instinct. "Also she didn't drink for a longer time span. Two or three hours later and she would've died of thirst." She paused "Anyways, what is so special about her? She must have something very special, otherwise you wouldn't risk your life to safe her."

"I'm curious about her ability. She's not an ordinary human..." Patchouli gave me a questioning look.

"What do you mean with 'not an ordinary human'? Everyone can learn magic, if he or she wants to."

"No Patchy! She's different. I've seen a lot of magicians in my life, but none of them was able to teleport himself and other objects with him to kill someone else at the same time!"

"What do you mean?" Her voice was full of curiosity and her eyes widened.

"I saw this girl in the village. She was threatened by a man with a knife and when he was about to kill her she suddenly stood next to him and his knife stuck in his back. She killed him in not even a tenth of a second." Patchouli put her hand on her chin and lowered her gaze.

"Koa!" Seconds later the devil girl stood in the room.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Bring me books about speed changing magic. And some books about time as well!" she ordered her. Koakuma bowed and left the room, just to come back with more than ten books in her arms. She put them on the table.

"Here you are. Books about simple and complex magic, especially speed changing magic, and books about time theory." This girl knew the library inside out. I was really fascinated about the way how Patchouli taught her.

"You're a genius, Koa!" She turned her head away. I saw her face becoming red.

"Ah, don't say such stupid things, mistress. I'm just doing my job." I sipped at my tea while watching Patchouli searching for the information she needed. After what felt like hours, she smiled.

"I think I know her secret." She put her finger into the book. "According to a legend, a very high skilled magician was able to manipulate time. After he died, the ability to control time almost died out. Only a few of his students were able to do it. - So we know it is possible to control the float of time. According to another legend, the lunarians were able to create tools that are able to manipulate time **and** space. So I think, she is either a natural or a lunarian. But she doesn't look like a lunarian... so she must be a natural, although they were considered to be extinct by now."

"Wait... I remember that the man said something like, she appeared out of nowhere in the village. So maybe she is a lunarian..."

"No. She is definitely from the earth."

"And what about the tools? Maybe she has some of them."

"Yes. She had a pocket watch with her, but it seems to be just an ordinary one. At least I couldn't find a way how it could work."

"So?"

"Let's just wait until she's awake. Maybe she'll tell us." After all it would be the best. I nodded to Patchouli. She raised from her chair and walked towards me. She put her hand on my shoulder. Her face told me that she had something very serious to tell me "And Remi, don't do something like this again! I was worried to death when Meiling told me, that you were seriously injured!" And then she left me alone with my thoughts.

I pulled the chair over to the bed and sat down. I examined the girl's injuries. She looked really bad and I wondered, why I didn't notice her bad condition before. I sighed "You're a real troublemaker... just that you know this!" I couldn't help but chuckle to my own words. Although I knew she wouldn't notice me, I talked to her... I was so curious about her, that I completely forgot my urge to feed from her. I just wanted to know more about her. And when she was really able to control time, she would be the perfect maid... not that I was dissatisfied with Meiling, but sometimes she needed much time to fulfill her duties. After half an hour of thinking I got tired. "Meiling!" It didn't took her long to enter the room.

"Yes, Milady?"

"I want you to keep an eye on this girl while I'm asleep. When she wakes up, I want to know it immediately!"

"Of course, Remilia-sama! Ah and before I forget it, I shall tell you something from Flandre." It was a while since I talked to her the last time... Meiling still didn't know that I had contact with Flandre, and it seems that Flandre haven't told her either. I had to act like I couldn't imagine that Flandre wanted something from me.

"Really? I never imagined that she would have something to tell me... Well what is it?"

"She wanted me to tell you, that she misses you and that she at least wanted to talk to you." She sounded worried. I couldn't tell her that I had contact with my sister.

"Well... don't you think it would fit into our plan to socialize Flandre?"

"I think it would be a great first step!" Her voice was kind of euphoric. I shrugged.

"Hm! Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow. Would you tell her this please?"

"Of course, Remilia-sama! I'm right on it!" When she was about to rush to Flandre, I called her back.

"Meiling!" She stopped immediately and turned around. "I told you to keep an eye on her in first place." I pointed at the girl on the bed behind me. "When she's awake, you can go to Flandre!"

"O-oh, yes. I'm sorry!" I got up to my feet and Meiling sat down on the chair.

"It's nothing bad. At least I can be sure that you really take care of Flandre!" I giggled and seconds later I yawned. "Well then, I go and take some rest. Just wake me up when something happens here, it's ok." I smiled at Meiling, who sat next to the bed, watching the girl as if she was her mother. She looked at me and blinked.

I went to my room and jumped on my bed. I tried to sleep not even for ten minutes when Meiling rushed into my room. "Remilia-sama, the girl is awake!" My eyes snapped open.

"Alright. Go and inform Patchouli about it!" I slowly got up. I was very tired, but I didn't care. Meiling already left the room. I stretched my body and went to the main hall of the mansion. When I reached the door to the girl's room, I opened it. She was still lying on the bed but her eyes weren't closed anymore. They had a cold blue color. It really fit to her silver hairs. She stared at me. It seemed that she still knew me. Suddenly she opened her mouth.

"I remember you!" Her voice was still weak, but way better than before. I walked towards her, smiling. "Where... am I?" She looked cute.

"You're in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, little girl." She turned her head to the window.

"Scarlet Devil Mansion? I don't know this place." Of course she didn't. Normally she would've ended as my food when she tried to enter the mansion. She shrugged. "Who are you?"

"My name is Remilia Scarlet. I'm the owner of this mansion. And who are you?" She shrugged.

"I don't know my name. I think I never had one. Mean people just call me monster or demon." Her voice was full of innocence. She remembered me at my sister in some points. I was also very surprised about her way to talk. Although she was a child, maybe three or four years old, I had the feeling as if I spoke with an adult.

"Why did they call you monster?" Again she simply shrugged.

"I can do things that most humans can't do." She paused. "Wait... are you the one, who saved me in the forest?" Her eyes widened and tears formed in them.

"I think, I am!" She got on her feet and hugged me. Normally I would've just pushed her away, but I just couldn't do it. She was just a child after all and so she would learn how far she was allowed to go. After a while she let me go and looked in my eyes.

"Then umm... I think I have to thank you somehow." She paused and lowered her head. Her voice was sad. "But I don't know how."

"Do you have a home?" She shook her head. "What about your parents?" Now she just shrugged. "Did you really lost everything?" She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. I remembered the moment when she was about to get killed and kept calm. And now she cried in front of me. I rubbed her back softly. "Would you like to have a home?" She lifted her head and looked at me surprised. She nodded. "Then this will be your home from now on! And you will be my maid!" She bowed.

"If this is your wish, how I could thank you for saving and giving me life, I will accept it." I just couldn't believe that this girl was so young.

"Then it is settled... Sakuya!"

"Sakuya?" She looked at me puzzled.

"Sakuya Izayoi. You said you don't have a name and now I give you one. Yes, this should be your name from now on. The night of the full moon." She smiled at me. "Meiling!" She entered the room.

"You called me?"

"Yes!" I pointed at Sakuya "This is Sakuya! I want you to teach her how to do your work!" I turned to Sakuya again "Sakuya, this is Meiling, the head maid of the mansion. She'll teach you everything you need!" Sakuya nodded.

"So she's a new maid?"

"And as the head maid, you'll take care of her. Remember that she's not a stupid fairy, so she can do much more than them." She bowed and turned to Sakuya.

"So, Sakuya, would you please follow me then?" She looked at me with her blue eyes. I smiled at her and moved my head towards Meiling.

"Just follow her, Sakuya!" She smiled back and bowed.

"As you wish, Ojou-sama!"

 _And that's chapter 7 so far! Thank you for reading! So now little Sakuya lives in the mansion as well. It was so hard to decide, how I should bring her in. I read more than ten theories before I wrote this. Well my favorite theory is that she is a failed vampire hunter, but it just wouldn't fit into this story. So I've chosen the second option, that Remilia randomly meets Sakuya and noticed her ability._

 _For Sakuya herself – I wanted her to act like an adult. ZUN himself said, that she is between 10 and 20 years old in the story of EoSD. But she was very mature for her age. And in IN Remilia stated, that it would be beneath her dignity to call her human. So I assumed, that she was born as a mature person, who is fully aware of what she's doing. I try to be careful with her, because I don't want her to look like a dog. The reason, why she serves Remilia is, that she saved her life, when Remilia had the possibility to feed from her and probably she would have killed her with this. I didn't mention this on purpose because that is what makes Sakuya so mysterious. I think Sakuya knew from the very beginning, that Remilia is a vampire._

 _Phew, that's it for now. Next chapter will be up soon!_


	9. Reuniting of the sisters

**Disclaimer: Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN!**

Remilia's POV

 **Around 110 years ago**

I sat on my bed. It was already late and I wanted to go to sleep, but there were some problems that burdened me. And these problems had to be eliminated. "Meiling! Sakuya! Come here!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" I flinched and whirled around.

"Damn, Sakuya! You scare me every time you're doing this!" I breathed out loud and smiled to her. Even after ten years I still wasn't used to it at all. Well, it was perfect that she was able to control the time, but sometimes when I called her, it was just scary when she suddenly appeared beside me without any warning. She bowed firmly and smiled back.

"I'm very sorry. Next time I will knock at the door." She was quite funny sometimes. I never thought that a human would get so important to me. Sometimes I even forgot, that she actually was a human, because she didn't act like a human at all. Suddenly I heard knocks at the door.

"But this wasn't you, right?" I smirked at Sakuya, who simply shook her head "Come in Meiling!"

"You called me?"

"Yes!" I pointed at the chair next to the table. "Sit down!" I looked to Sakuya "You too!" They both did as I said. I looked at both of them very seriously. "Can you imagine, why I called you?" Both kept silent "Well, you're both excellent maids..." I paused "... but I just need **one** excellent maid." My gaze wandered to Meiling "Meiling... I'm infinitely grateful to you for what you've done for me in the past years. I don't know where I would be now, when you weren't at my side..." I shifted to Sakuya "Sakuya... you're doing you job as a maid much better than Meiling, but can I be sure, that I can entrust you my life?" She looked at me puzzled.

"But Ojou-sama, I promised you that I would serve you faithfully. You saved my life!"

"Alright. Sakuya, would you please let me and Meiling alone?" She nodded and disappeared. I looked to Meiling, unsure what I should do with her. I sighed. "You know that she will take over your job." She looked to the ground. I never saw her almost crying. "I'm sorry Meiling."

"B-but y-you don't want me to... leave the mansion, do you?" I was shocked when she said this. I really couldn't imagine that she went far enough to think that I would want her to leave the mansion. I got up from my bed and walked to Meiling. I hugged her.

"Hell, Meiling! I could never throw you out of the mansion. Not after everything we went through. Why would you even think that I would go so far?" I felt her head on my shoulder.

"You threw out everybody who had no use ... and I thought now that Sakuya will be the head maid, I won't have any meaning to you anymore." Besides that she was the head maid of the mansion, she trained Martial Arts and she was also a skilled gardener. I put my hand on her chin and pushed up her head.

"I can't believe what you're saying... and just because Sakuya is the new head maid, it doesn't mean that you wouldn't have anything to do here anymore." She looked at me hopefully.

"But what else can I do for you?"

"Didn't you love flowers and all this stuff?" She nodded "Good! Than you'll be the gardener from now on!" She raised to her feet and I noticed that she smiled again. "And when you're already working outside, you can guard the gate, just in the case that anybody wanted to intrude." She hugged me. Her tears of sadness mixed with tears of joy.

"Thank you, Remilia-sama! I'm sorry that I was thinking so bad of you." I raised my finger and pointed at her.

"You better be, or I'll maybe reconsider my decision!" I winked at her and smiled. She chuckled and wiped her tears away. "And now that you're no longer a maid, you should maybe stop looking like one..." Meiling wore this maid uniform for more than 500 years. I never saw her in regular clothes.

"Don't worry mistress. I am sorry. Anyways, when shall I start?"

"If you wouldn't mind, right now... but you can wait until tomorrow if you want." She shook her head.

"Well, I think I'll just use the day to prepare everything." I should've known that she would decide this way. She stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Standing around and talking with me isn't anything that I would call preparing for a job."

"Oh, umm, yes! I'm right away!" She rushed out of the room. I imagined how the garden would look like, now that somebody took care of it regular. I imagined, all kinds of flowers, that could bloom in the future. I imagined intruders that would get easily defeated by Meiling. They were beautiful thoughts, but I needed to inform Sakuya in first place.

"Sakuya!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" Again! She scared me again. It was even more scary, when I just saw Meiling leaving my room at normal speed.

"God, Sakuya! I won't get ever used to this!" She chuckled. "What's so funny about it?"

"I'm sorry, Ojou-sama. It's just that I'm doing this for ten years now! And still it scares you away."

"And?" My tone got more serious. Sakuya bowed and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good girl! Now to get to the point. Sakuya, I want you to be the new head maid!" She looked at me in surprise.

"I'm honored to hear that from you, but why me out of all? And what's with Meiling?"

"Why you out of all? Sakuya you're simply the best! Since you're working here, things went on ways easier. And Meiling will take care of the garden and she'll also guard the gate." I paused "Speaking of her... Sakuya you will check, whether she's doing her work or not! You take full responsibility about what happens to her!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama!" There was a long silence between us.

"Sakuya?" She looked at me "Has Meiling ever shown the basement to you?"

"Not at all. Everything she did, was telling me, that it wouldn't be my concern, what's down there."

"Good! Than I'll show you now what's hidden in there." Sakuya nodded and helped me up. Now it was the time when I decided to see Flandre again and Sakuya should take care of her from there on. We left the room and walked through the mansion's corridors. When we were in the Main hall, I saw Patchouli. It was extremely rare that she left the library. "Patchy, what are **you** doing here?"

"Well, after Meiling **and** her didn't answer and Koa got sick, I had to make tea by myself!" She pointed at Sakuya who wanted to answer. I raised my finger.

"Oh sorry, I talked with both of them... Meiling's no longer the head maid."

"WHAT? For heavens sake, Remi are you serious?" I think she was really mad at me.

"Don't worry, Patchouli! She'll take care of the garden from now on and..." She interrupted me.

"That's not what I mean, Remilia!"

"And what is it?"

"Maybe your sister? I thought you want to socialize her!"

"Yes... but that's not longer Meiling's job. I'll personally take care of that from now on." She looked at me in surprise.

"So you finally want to let her free?"

"No! But at least want to see her again." My words came out as whispers.

"Please Remilia wait until I'm prepared. You don't know how she'll react."

"Actually I do know. Don't worry Patchy, nothing will happen to anyone!" She stared at me in disbelief, but accepted it. She left the main hall and went to the kitchen. When I opened the door that led into the basement, I heard her calling after me.

"But Remilia, take care of you!"

"Sure!" We went down the staircase. Sakuya followed me like always. She didn't seem to be afraid or something like that, no, she was calm. When we reached the end of the staircase I pointed at the door in front of us. "I'm sure you already guessed what's behind this door Sakuya." She blinked "Good... You know... I haven't seen her the past 490 years. She's asleep right now, so you can enter without any danger. In the case, that she isn't asleep, just stay calm... Remember that she's your second mistress. As long as you're dressed as a maid, she won't attack you..." I hoped that this was really true, because Sakuya was a human... our food. Sakuya simply nodded and went along. "Sakuya!" She turned around. "I'll wait here in cover. I don't want her to see me right now." She moved towards the door and I rushed up some stairs. I heard how the door was opened and inhaled the air. I sat down on the stairs and listened carefully. Sakuya's steps were slow but regular. It was silent for a minute. Then I heard the steps again. Sakuya closed the door and walked towards me.

"She's asleep right?

"Everything is as you said it would be. She sleeps peacefully."

"Good... that's good. I will face her in the late evening. You can already prepare her food. You know what she needs right?"

"Meiling showed me a special meal with blood, if you mean that."

"Exactly. Today I will bring it to her. After that, this it'll be your job."

"Understood." She nodded, bowed and soon she disappeared. I smiled to the door.

"See you later sister." I turned away and went up the stairs and up to my room. Patchouli wasn't in the kitchen anymore and probably took care of the devil's health. When I reached my room I looked out of the window. It was still in the afternoon, so I wasn't able to do anything outside without being careful. When I looked over to the garden, I saw Meiling planting lots of flowers. She wasn't dressed in her maid uniform anymore, but in her from there on usual green dress. It fitted her well. And from there on she was the first gate guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

The rest of the day was nothing special at all.

Later in the evening I got a bit nervous. It was the evening on which I would see my sister again. I walked aimlessly through my room, breathing deeply in and out. I looked out of the window again. I couldn't see the sun anymore, so Flandre was probably awake by now. I breathed out a last time before I opened the door to the hallway. I went down to the kitchen to pick up the meal for Flandre. When I turned around, Patchouli stood in the door, a large book under her arm.

"Good idea to keep her calm." She smiled a bit... well there was more worry in her face than smile.

"It's not to keep her calm... it's just to be more personal, now that Meiling isn't the head maid anymore."

"Whatever, I'm ready to interfere whenever you want." I looked at her without any emotions.

"Patchy, I appreciate your help, but whatever happens, shall it be good or bad, I'll accept it. And when Flandre attacks me, I won't defend myself. After all, my life is kind of worthless without her and death is the only thing that I deserve when I loose her." Patchouli was speechless and without any further words I left her behind me to go into the basement, to go to my sister.

I went down the staircase. This time I was so quiet that I couldn't hear myself walking. Flandre just couldn't be able no notice me. A short moment later, I was in front of the door. This one door, that parted me from my sister for so long. I moved my hand to the first seal and opened it. I could hear Flandre from the inside singing "China, China brings me food again!" When I moved my hand to the second seal, I began to tremble. I opened it too. I moved my hand to the last seal. A short moment before my fingers touched it, I closed my eyes and froze in my movement. Flandre cheerfully continued singing this line. I bit my lips when my fingers touched the last seal. With a fast move I opened it. And now only the doorknob parted me from Flandre. I opened my eyes and grabbed it. My hand turned it alone and then I pulled the door open. Flandre stopped singing and looked directly at me. As if she was in slow motion, she lowered her arms and the stuffed toy she held in her arms fell to the ground. Her face was a mixture of surprise, joy, amazement and sadness. When I saw her, tears formed in my eyes. A wide smile formed my mouth and the tears began to flow down my cheeks. She didn't change a bit after all this years. She slowly opened her mouth. "O-onee... sama?" She smiled after I blinked and then she slowly walked towards me. I did the same when she suddenly rushed at me with full speed. The force of her body hitting mine pushed me to the ground and when we hit the ground I hugged her tight and so did she. "I knew that you would come someday! I missed you so much!" Her voice was full of joy, joy that I never felt in any way. She buried her head in my shoulder. I managed to form some words within my sobs.

"I couldn't help myself anymore Flandre. My cute little sister. I missed you too Flan... I just had to see you now!" I hugged her even tighter. And so we laid there on the ground for what felt like hours, comforting each other. After a while, Flandre looked to the door.

"Who... are you?" I followed her eyes.

"My name is Patchouli. I'm a friend of Remilia and also kind of her guard!" Flandre smiled.

"A... friend?" Patchouli nodded and turned to me.

"I'm sorry Remilia, but I had to follow you... I also took Sakuya with me just to be sure." Flandre looked a bit puzzled.

"Sa-ku-ya?" I had to laugh at how she pronounced her name.

"Yes Flan, you know, she'll bring your food from now on."

"And what's with China?" Her face turned sad. If I said that she wouldn't see her again so soon, it would've ended in a catastrophe. I didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment I shared with my sister.

"Don't worry Flan. Whenever you want to see her, she'll be there, ok?"

"Yay!"

"I'm sorry Patchouli, but would you mind letting us alone for a moment?" She nodded and left the room. Flandre and I were alone again.

"Onee-sama?"

"Yes Flan?"

"Can I... go out again someday?" I couldn't let her out now, but she couldn't stay in the basement forever. Also her psyche seemed to be more stable. Maybe she was even able to control her powers as she wanted, after all she didn't rampage the last 490 years. I closed my eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Flan... I can't let you go now... but I promise you, someday you'll be free, free as you were 490 years ago. I don't know if you can ever understand this..." I trailed off and breathed in deeply "I'm just sorry." I hugged her again and got up to my feet. Flandre did the same.

"You leave now?" Her face was so sad, it broke my heart again. I leaned my head close to hers and whispered.

"I'll come again Flandre, I promise. No matter what's going to happen, nothing can ever separate us again." I kissed her cheek and smiled. She blinked and normally this meant that she accepted it... it was the same situation for me like 490 years ago. I left her room and closed the door. When I looked to the ground, I saw the small box with the food for Flandre. I picked it up.

"Sakuya!" This time I was prepared that she would appear out of nowhere.

"Yes Ojou-sama?" I reached her the small box.

"Give this to her. I think she didn't notice her hunger after that..."

"Of course." I smiled and rushed up the stairs.

 _So that's chapter 8 so far! Thank you for reading! So this chapter was basically the part that lead to the Scarlet Mist incident. According to the game, it's unknown whether Remilia kept contact with Flandre, but when you read the intro of the extra story in EoSD, Remilia seems to already suspect, that Flandre broke out. I assume that Remilia planned to finally let her free this day. Patchouli just made it rain outside the mansion, so that Flandre wasn't able to go outside, but Remilia wasn't able to turn back to the mansion. And so Marisa and Reimu took care of that. Anyways that's not important for this chapter! I just try to be as close to the game as possible in the next chapter._

 _Ah yes and I know that it took me a bit longer to write this one, because I never was happy with the outcome, so I've re-written this chapter two times. I hope, that this won't happen again!_


	10. The Scarlet Mist Incident

**Disclaimer: Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN!**

Remilia's POV

 **Around 105 years ago**

It was quite early in the morning. I laid in my bed and tried to sleep, but the sun made everything shine brightly in its light. I covered my eyes with my blanket. Well it worked, but it was impossible to sleep this way, at least for me. Another hour passed and I turned really annoyed. "Sakuya!" She was instantly at my side.

"Yes mistress?" I still covered my face with the blanket. The sun turned slowly towards my face. Because Patchouli protected the mansion with a spell from the sunrays, it wasn't able to hurt me through the windows, but it was too bright to sleep in peace when it hit you right in the face. I held out my arm and pointed at Sakuya.

"You are going to buy curtains! Now! This damn sun doesn't let me sleep in peace!" She didn't answer. "Sakuya?"

"Oh I'm sorry Ojou-sama but I think not even a single shop has actually opened. It's way too early." I grumbled. Why are the humans even diurnal? The night is way more beautiful anyway!

"Then get something to cover the windows! I can't stand this sun anymore!" As soon as she disappeared, she reappeared, something like tablecloth in her hands. With three knifes she fixed it at the wall. Well it wasn't beautiful but it did its job, and still, something bothered me, so that I couldn't sleep.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" I ripped off the blanket and jumped off the bed.

"No! I can't sleep under these circumstances... and therefore I need to do something!" I walked to the door, then turned back to Sakuya. "You, go and prepare tea!"

"But Ojou-sama, you haven't even slept for five..." I raised my finger and looked at her annoyed. "Of course, Milady." She disappeared without any more words.

I went down into the library. To my surprise Patchouli was already awake. She stood at her table and worked intensively on some kind of magic project. Koa assisted her. "Morning, Patchy!" She turned around, looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, Remilia? Since when did you get up so early?" She paused and raised her finger. "Ah, wait, before you tell me, don't say the sun barrier cracked, because Koa and I are working on a better spell." I crossed my arms and shrugged.

"Kind of..." Patchouli looked back to the table. She raised her hand and the glowing red light faded.

"Just wait here. I'll set up a new one!" When she wanted to pass me I grabbed her wrist.

"No, idiot! The barrier is fine... Just the damn sun prevents me from sleeping!" Patchouli looked at me puzzled.

"So what is your problem Remi? Just get yourself some curtains or anything like this!"

"Too early... the Human Village is almost dead at this time." Sakuya appeared next to me.

"Your tea, Ojou-sama!" I took the cup and sipped at the tea. Sakuya's tea was the best. Not even Meiling's Chinese ones were that good.

"Thanks Sakuya." Patchouli turned to Koakuma.

"Hey Koa, bring me tea too!" The devil nodded and flew away. Patchouli watched her and turned back to me. "So, I could search for a spell that would block the sun completely, but it would take some time..."

"No Patchy I..." I paused and began to smile. "Patchy you're a genius!" She smiled back and raised her hand to her shoulder to wipe away non-existent dust.

"Well, I guess that's my purpose here." I looked at Sakuya.

"Sakuya, nobody is allowed to enter the mansion from now on! I'll get rid of the sun and Gensokyo will accept its fate! And once darkness rules over these lands, I'll be able to live at day and at night!" I paused. Sakuya nodded and Patchouli looked at me with a wide smile.

"That's the Remilia Scarlet I met years ago!" She looked to the door, where Koakuma came back with tea for her mistress. "Koa, come here!"

"What is it mistress?"

"Things maybe start rolling. From now on it could be a bit uncomfortable. At least when guests arrive to see the show." She summoned a book and held it tight. "Don't worry Remi, if somebody will arrive, I'm going to lure them into the library, so you can live in peace. Koa protect the entrance!" The devil blinked and returned to her job.

"Great! So, Sakuya! Inform Meiling, that she should prepare herself. And then clean this place up! I want the mansion to be in perfect shape when darkness rules over this land!"

"Right away, Ojou-sama!" She bowed firmly and disappeared. Patchouli and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok, Patchy! Now, everyone will play after my rules. Even the nature itself!"

"Just don't overestimate yourself, then everything will be the best." I smiled to her and left the library. Sakuya appeared again.

"Meiling is informed. She'll look for the situation at the Misty Lake. When something happens there she'll warn us."

"Perfect! Now go and tell these stupid fairies what they have to do!" I winked at Sakuya and she smiled.

"Of course!" And so she disappeared again.

I rushed into the main hall to prepare everything. It took some time but it worked. I concentrated on the spell that would cause a giant cloud of red mist to spread all over Gensokyo. Once I knew how Patchouli must feel... and it felt AMAZING. All the strength and all the magic flowing through your body... I never felt more alive before, and after some more minutes the spell showed its effect. First there was only a small red cloud inside the mansion, but it quickly grew and seconds later it was even bigger than whole Gensokyo. Everything was silent. I rushed to the main entrance and kicked the door open. My eyes widened when I saw all the red mist spread even further than I could look. My eyes shifted to the sky. Everything I saw was red. No blue sky, no clouds and most important no sun. Just red mist. "Finally! Now I'll finally be able to live as I want!" I called out of joy.

I breathed in the warm air of the summer. It got already colder. I spread out my wings and took of the ground. The feeling of pure freedom was unbelievably amazing. I flew to every corner of Gensokyo that I knew, the Human Village, the Bamboo Forest, Youkai Mountain, Forest of Magic, I even flew near the great Hakurei Shrine. I wondered where the infamous shrine maiden was... At least if it was true what was written in Patchouli's books. Also the mist was not as thick at the Shrine as anywhere else, so either the gods or the shrine maiden were powerful. Maybe even both! After what felt like a few minutes, but actually were hours I returned to the mansion. It was already in the late evening and Sakuya probably prepared dinner half an hour ago, but it was too much fun to fly over Gensokyo during daytime. When I went into the mansion it was even darker than outside. Not that I don't like it when it's dark, but this was VERY dark. And also the mansion looked way bigger than before... Sakuya must've messed around with her ability again. Sometimes even the most perfect of all the maids could be an air head.

"Sakuya?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Did I tell you to mess around with the mansion's size again?"

"Actually no, but you told me it should be in perfect shape, and when everything's bigger, it is more easy to reach the small places to clean them up."

"Clever... Is dinner ready?"

"But of course!"

"Thank you, Sakuya."

I went into the dining room. As Sakuya said, everything was ready. European food was rare in Gensokyo, but Sakuya seemed to have her sources, because she could organize literally **every** kind of food.

After I finished eating, I went to bed, and this time I could sleep even during the fact that it was summer... I really loved this mist... Well the next two or three days were the same, but then was the day, when this damn human witch, Marisa, came to the mansion and went crazy...

I thought it would be a normal day... just like the past ones. At some time in the afternoon, Sakuya rushed into my room. "Ojou-sama, I saw great amounts of magic near the lake. Meiling hadn't returned yet, so I think she maybe got attacked." At this moment I didn't know, that it was only an ordinary human who was attacking the mansion.

"Let Meiling do her job, if she fails, let her... or him run into Patchouli... She'll take care of our guest!" At this moment, some danmaku bullets hit my window. I flinched, when I heard the loud noise of the impact. Sakuya looked at me, asking what she should do. "Just continue cleaning. And don't run into her or him..." Sakuya bowed. "And Sakuya, if even Patchouli fails... it's your turn!"

"I won't disappoint you!" With this I waved her away, when suddenly another bullet hit the wall with a loud noise.

"Oh, this fool won't give up..." I mumbled to myself. I watched the battle between the blonde girl and Meiling. After a while, a giant laser was fired out of a small box. Meiling got hit and was literally blasted against the gate, so hard that some of the planks broke out. This girl really wasn't weak at all. She entered the mansion. 'So now Patchouli has her chance... Please just kick her out of here...' I looked out of the window again, to see whether Meiling was alright or not. In the distance near the lake I saw many red and blue danmaku bullets... It seemed that there was another person who distracted the fairies... I don't know if this person was strong or not, but she even survived a whole wave of fairies... so at least her dodging skills were on a high level.

My attention turned back to the gate when I saw Meiling slowly standing up. Although she looked badly injured, according to her smooth movements she seemed to be alright. Suddenly someone knocked at my door. I prepared myself for an attack and drew one of my spell cards. When the door was opened slowly, the devil girl walked, or better dragged herself, into my room. She was badly injured as well.

"Hell, Koa! Was it this blonde girl?" She nodded and collapsed in pain.

"Y-yes. A-and Patchouli... was defeated... as well."

"Is Patchouli alright so far?" I was extremely worried at the moment. Meiling, Koakuma and Patchouli were defeated... Only Sakuya stood between me and the intruder.

"She can heal herself... I'm sorry mistress!" I rushed out of the room, into the main hall, where I found Sakuya battling the blonde girl. It didn't took too long until even she got hit by many bullets... too many bullets for a fragile human. She collapsed on the ground... That was the moment when it was my turn to get rid of her.

"There's someone here! This strange feeling is giving me the chills. Why do the strong ones always hide?" So she was at least a bit afraid... or wasn't she? I smelled her blood now. She wasn't even a youkai but an ordinary human. I walked in front of her.

"A skilled hawk does not hide..." I paused "its tail." She gave me a bored or rather annoyed gaze.

"You don't seem to have skills or brains." This damn brat. First she finished of my staff, and now she seemed to be even relaxed.

"Humans are the only ones who need simple chemical thought centers such as brains." Yes you could say we were best friends from the very beginning...

"You're one of _those_ , right? Can't stand sunlight or smelly vegetables..." No... I actually began to hate her. "or silver things..." She wouldn't stop, would she? "The masters of the night, which for some reason have tons of weaknesses..." I needed to withstand her provocation, otherwise she got the effect she wanted.

"Yes, I'm indeed a sickly girl."

"Seems interesting. So you really drink it?... You know, **that**." What a stupid question...

"Of course I do. But I'm a light eater, so I always leave some."

"How many people's blood have you sucked up until now?" What was she about? She seemed to have the mind of a five years old child.

"Can you remember how many slices of bread you have eaten until now?"

"Thirteen. I prefer Japanese food." What the hell was wrong with this girl?

"So what are you here for? I'm already quite full, but..." I smirked at her... I didn't want to fight at all... I just wanted her to leave my mansion.

"I see. Well, I'm hungry."

"...I could eat a bit more!"

"Ah, is that so. Just now, that was the name of a flower: 'aasōkai.'" Correction: The mind of a three years old.

"Humans are such fun. Or maybe you're not a human?"

"I'm a fun human!"

"Fufufu. Is it because the moon is so red?" There was no way around it... I had to fight her, no matter what. "It looks like it's going to be a hot night."

"Looks like it's gonna be a cold night."

And so it began. I knew, that she was fast at dodging but I never expected her to be that good. I used spell card after spell card and I couldn't even hit her once. She was more than fast... even the tengu could have problems to keep their speed all the way like her. And so it came that I ran out of attacks... and this giant laser hit me. A short moment before, I tried to hit her physically. I can't describe the pain, but it was very similar to a trip in the sun for me. It was incredibly painful. When I looked up the the girl, I could see that I wounded her at least a bit. Also I could see Sakuya in the back moving slowly, Patchouli at her side. It was a relief to see that Sakuya was alive. Danmaku can be extremely dangerous for humans once it gets too much. I began to regenerate. My gaze turned to the girl.

"See? I told ya it would be a cold night!" Without me focusing on the mist, the spell lost its power and so the mist disappeared. "Well fortunately, the sun's coming out again and shines, beautiful, eh?" She really pissed me off.

"Would it be too hard for you just to shut up for a minute, 'fun-human'?"

"It's not my fault, ze! And you have lot's of interesting things around here... let me take a closer look!" I slowly got up to my feet. When I turned around to her, she was just about to take some of my precious vases. That was enough! Red magic formed a glowing spear in my hand and as soon as the girl touched a vase I threw it right in her leg. She was pinned against the wall like a picture. I didn't hit her directly, because I formed a notch in the spear so it won't hurt her badly, although I wanted to hurt her as bad as possible. When she realized what happened to her, she looked at me kind of insulted. "Hey, no need to get violent! And backstabbing me doesn't bring back you honor!"

"Just. don't. touch. my. stuff. alright?!" She grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine with me... but now I'm hungry, and it isn't really hospitable to let someone starve." My eyes got smaller with every word she said. She was the most annoying and arrogant person I ever met. Although her blood smelled really good, I didn't want to drink it anymore... maybe she would infect me with her personality. I bit my lips to keep calm, but it was even harder than defeating her in a danmaku battle. I let the spear slowly disappear.

"Don't worry about her, magician! She acts always like this when she looses!" Patchouli interfered.

"So you're already back on your feet. Seems to me that your anemia is not that bad at all!"

"Guard your tongue!" Patchouli's voice was never that serious before. I was a bit amazed that she could be so cold... but the brat was still unimpressed.

"Nah, not now!" I looked over to the position where Sakuya laid a minute ago. She wasn't there anymore. I went back to my room and left the brat and Patchouli alone.

"Sakuya, where are you?" I felt the heat of this summer again. The mansion can be incredibly hot in summer and Patchouli never figured out a spell to cool down the mansion automatically. This time it took Sakuya quite long to appear in front of me.

"I'm here Ojou-sama!"

"Good... would you mind cleaning the place up? The whole mansion is a mess." She bowed firmly and disappeared. A few minutes passed, doing nothing but blaming myself for loosing against a human... I looked at the clock. It was already time for a snack. So I went down into the dining room and when I entered the room I saw the brat sitting at the table, drinking tea and eating my snacks as if nothing ever happened. "So why are you here as if you own the place?! And what are you doing eating my snack?" The brat sipped on her tea and looked at me as if I was a psycho.

"It's your snack, I know." Sakuya smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I've kept yours here!" I calmed down a bit. At least she didn't really ate MY snack.

"So what's today's snack?" She grinned mischievously at the brat.

"The rare stuff, mistress!" I wanted to see the girls face when she knew what she was actually drinking... I bet Sakuya lied to her in the case she asked what's in the tea.

"Woohoo, my favorite!" The brat looked back at me.

"Wonder why you choose such a rare thing for your favorite." And I still wondered what would happen when I told her what she was drinking. "By the way, it's annoyingly hot, isn't it?" She couldn't be serious here.

"See? The mist was nice after all! It was YOU that forced me to stop it!" She winked at me and grinned.

"... somehow I felt like doing so..." I think to understand what's wrong with her you have to be an idiot on the same level as her... and that's not what I am. Sakuya walked beside me and whispered.

"I'm sorry to burden you that much. But I'm already figuring out how to get rid of her." I slightly nodded to that, and went to the table, when suddenly Patchy rushed into the room.

"Marisa, YOU FOOL! Where are my books?" So Marisa was her name... Well, when she saw Patchouli in the door breathing heavily she summoned her broom and grabbed it.

"Oi, Patchy I don't know what you're talking about. Umm, anyways it was nice to meet you all, but I gotta go now! So, see ya!" Even before anyone of us could react she was away.

"Hey come back here, thief!" I laughed at Patchouli.

"I guess you two are already close friends, eh?" She looked at me, angry.

"Remilia, sometimes you're not even a little better than her you know that?"

"Of course I know... I lost against her remember?"

"God Remi!" She sighed and lowered her head. She pointed at me. "... I have to take care of my familiar. So if you would excuse me..." I don't know why, but I was right when I said that Marisa's personality was contagious. I grinned at her.

"'Taking care of her'... Sure that you didn't let out an important part? Come on Patchy, you can't hide anything from me!" She blushed heavily and turned her head away.

"I don't know... what you're talking about... but I don't have time for this anyways. See you later Remilia."

"Sure, and have fun!"

"Shut up!" Now even Sakuya began to laugh. She rarely showed any emotions, but now she did. Teasing Patchouli was fun after all... Several minutes later we both calmed down. I looked at my maid.

"So, Sakuya, I'll go out for a walk... So I'll leave the mansion to you."

"Understood. And don't forget your parasol. The sun's shining today." I just couldn't laugh at this joke... Although it definitely was funny.

"I see. Thank you Sakuya." She walked out of the room and I followed her outside. When I passed the gate I saw Meiling. Her clothes were still destroyed because of the battle with Marisa before. When she saw me she looked to the ground in humility.

"I'm sorry Remilia-sama, that I wasn't able to stop her from passing." I walked in front of her and pushed up her head.

"Don't blame yourself Meiling. You've done your best and she simply was too strong. Although she was an ordinary human... but I also lost, so it isn't bad at all!" She smiled and looked kind of released of something. "...And Meiling, get yourself new clothes... you look terrible like this." She smiled and rushed inside the mansion. I walked on the path that led directly to the shore of the Misty Lake. When I reached the end of it, I sat down on the ledge and looked at the sky that was reflected in the water. I sighed and closed my eyes. It felt like hours, sitting there and peacefully inhaling the clean air. My mind changed that day. I thought about the mansion, Patchouli, Meiling, Sakuya, the brat and my sister, who was still sealed in the basement... from whom I had taken the freedom for 495 years. I thought about so many things that went wrong in the past... about so many things that I wanted to make better... about so many things that I hated in my life... and about so many things that I loved. And after all, this brat, Marisa, was the cause for that... and I wanted to thank her for this. Even though I didn't like her, she still changed my life into something more positive. She did something in not even an hour, what Meiling did in hundreds of years.

When I opened my eyes, it got already dark outside. I spent the whole day on the lake, thinking about how my life changed. I smiled when I got up to my feet and turned around to walk back to the mansion. When I was at the gate again, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Meiling sleeping at her shift. I rushed towards her and kicked away the chair that held her in position. She landed hard on her back and was instantly awake. I grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to me. "What are you doing here, Meiling? I don't tolerate slacking off at work and you should know this!" She shut her eyes tightly and tried to turn away her head. I prevented her from doing this and forced her to look straight in my eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Remilia-sama! I-I promise i-it won't happen again!" I looked to my left and called the head maid.

"Sakuya! Come here, instantly!" She appeared right in front of my eyes and bowed.

"Yes, Ojou-sama?"

"I want you to keep **two** eyes on her from now on! And if she dares to slack off again, do something that she won't forget so fast, even if she wanted to, understood?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama!" I turned back to Meiling. My voice now very soft.

"And Meiling, it's nothing personal, but as much as I like you, I won't have any consideration for you, if this happens again, is that clear?" She shivered and so did her breathing. Then she slightly nodded. "Good!" I grabbed her arm and her shoulder and pulled her back to her feet. "I'm really sorry Meiling, but it doesn't work like this. Even after a hard day you need to stay alert!" She nodded again, still shivering a bit. I blew all the air out of my body and inhaled deeply again. I looked at Sakuya. "Sakuya, prepare tea for Patchouli and me! It's almost time!" She smiled and bowed.

"Right away!" The human disappeared in thin air. I looked back at Meiling. She looked to the ground, a single tear rolled down her cheek. I could hear her sobbing quietly. I slowly walked to her and hugged her tight.

"Please Meiling, even if it doesn't always seem to be this way... you always have to remember, that I'm infinitely grateful for what you've done in the past... and that I'll always forgive you, no matter what you do wrong." I got on my knees and gently pulled her down with me. "Will you forgive me too?" Meiling looked at me with her puffy eyes and a slight smile formed on her lips. Then she hugged me back and whispered in my ear.

"Of course I'll forgive you. It's just... I feel so guilty, when I can't make you happy and..." I pressed my hand on her mouth.

"Words can't explain what you're feeling, but believe me Meiling, I know what it is..." I pulled my hand away and smiled at her "... and you always make me happy... I just don't show it all the time." She stared at me in surprise and her little smile got bigger every second. I got back on my feet and looked at the great clock "Patchy's already waiting for me, so if you don't mind..." She nodded and got back to her usual position beside the gate.

* * *

 **Some days later**

"Sakuya, I'm away!"

"Take good care of you, mistress!"

I left the mansion and headed in the direction of the Hakurei Shrine. Patchouli told me, that the brat... Marisa, was a good friend of the shrine maiden there, Reimu Hakurei. She seemed also to be involved in the incident... at least she cleaned the way, so Marisa was able to intrude. So maybe she knew where the other human lived.

Today was the day, when I wanted to thank her, for changing my life and giving me new perspectives. Maybe it would be even good in the end, when the Scarlet Devil Mansion got popular to the inhabitants of Gensokyo, and maybe it was even good, not to be the dreaded vampire, that would try to kill anyone who gives it a strange look.

After a few minutes I reached the shrine. Luckily for me, both Marisa and Reimu sat on the stair in front of the entrance. They both drank their tea in peace. It was strange to interrupt them as a 'stranger' and I felt a little helpless. I landed smoothly in front of them. Both looked at me surprised.

"Oi, the vampire is out during the day?" The brat again...

"Who's this Marisa?"

"The vampire from the mansion, Reimu... the one who caused the mist!" The miko gave me an angry glance.

"So YOU are the troublemaker? You can be lucky that Marisa here left me alone with those fairies... otherwise you wouldn't be here right now!" How cold... and no manners as well.

"After your nice introduction, I think I should introduce myself. I'm Remilia Scarlet, head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." I stretched out my hand and waited for an answer. But there was none.

"C'mon Reimu, don't be an idiot... She's ok!" Reimu turned to her friend, still looking pretty angry.

"In your eyes, not even YOU are an idiot... so don't tell me who's ok and who isn't!" Wow there was even a bigger brat than this witch? Geez, humans are complicated.

"Good then let me help you, since you're too stubborn. This is Reimu Hakurei. Shrine maiden of this little shrine. She's obviously pleasured to meet you!" She grinned idiotically. Well, maybe she wasn't a brat when you're her friend. The miko's glance turned annoyed. She turned back to me.

"Anyways, what do you want here?" At least she asked the right question.

"Actually I wanted to ask you where she lives..." I pointed at Marisa "... but since she's already here I can get to the point. I wanted to thank you for bringing me back down to earth... And even if it wasn't your intention, you changed something in my life to something better." The witch looked at me surprised.

"Nah, don't mention it... As I said, I just felt like doing it! And besides that, your library has some amazing books in it... It's worth to come back to your place sometimes."

"As long as you return the books to Patchouli unlike the last time I'm fine with it. And for you shrine maiden, since you were involved in her doing, I want to thank you as well."

"Yeah, whatever! Just don't annoy me again with something like this!" I sighed. I couldn't imagine what was so hard about being friendly...

"Don't worry about it, but a bit more respect would be nice though..." Her face slowly turned red in anger. I assume that I was I bit too provocative here. Well, actually I just wanted to get treated as a normal, friendly visitor... I think that wasn't too much to ask for.

"Respect? You want **me** to respect **you** , who cursed this land with your mist and now standing in front of me as if nothing ever happened? Well, sure, I can show you the kind of respect I have left for you guys!" She pulled out a spell card and was about to attack. I was ready to throw my spear at her when Marisa stopped this madness. She pulled out a small octagonal box and held it right into the miko's face. I remembered it... it was the same thing from which she summoned this giant laser before.

"Reimu, stop it!" The shrine maiden froze her movement instantly and her face went pale. "Damn you're like a child sometimes... grow up and don't be so stubborn!" Marisa paused. "Don't you think it's kinda sad that you have to attack a weaker enemy to feel better? You who are the stronger one of us?" The miko faced the blonde magician, who smiled at her gently. She grumbled and put away her spell card. Marisa lowered her weapon as well. When the miko headed to the shrine, Marisa grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back. She looked seriously in her friend's eyes. "Aren't you forgetting something, Reimu?" I never saw so much annoyance at once, not even after I made noise in the library for a whole day out of boredom. The shrine maiden ripped her arm away from Marisa.

"You're not my mother, Marisa! And you can count yourself lucky, that you're my friend... Geez!" She paused and walked in front of me. She still looked annoyed but at least she hasn't attacked me again. Instead she slowly stretched out her hand. "Fine! I'm sorry... you know, for almost kicking your vampire-ass into the sun!" Not a very polite excuse, but at least she said sorry... I accepted the gesture and took her hand.

"Accepted! So I guess we're even?" She didn't answer and after a few seconds Marisa hit the miko lightly in the back.

"Reimu?" I could hear her disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, relax Marisa!" She lowered her head and hid her face... Was it really that embarrassing to say 'Sure we're even!' ? "Yeah, I guess we're even..." I could barely hear her but I didn't want to force her again... Or better, I didn't want Marisa to force her again...

"Good!" I called cheerfully and smiled. The miko looked back at me.

"Umm, since you're here... you want some tea?" That was sudden.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Marisa looked at her friend when she entered the shrine.

"Hey Reimu, bring me some as well! The old one got certainly cold!" There was no answer. Marisa shrugged it off and faced me. "I'm sorry. Normally she doesn't act that way. I guess you just caught the wrong time."

"It's not your fault. So don't blame yourself for her mistakes!"

"Well, normally I wouldn't excuse other people, but this time it was kinda embarrassing for me too, so I had no choice. Anyways, take a seat!" We sat down on the stairs in front of the shrine and so the hours passed until it was in the afternoon, when the sun burned the most.

Marisa touched the hot stone-stair with her hand and jumped up. "Hot hot hot... So hot I could die!"

Reimu turned to her. "If you do die, I'll give you a sky burial." A sky burial... A ritual, that I've performed with my father a long time ago.

"Oh, you could leave that to me, you know." The witch looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I definitely don't want to do that." It went silent for a while when Marisa broke the silence again. "Hey, is it all right to just leave the mansion like this?"

"It's fine; I left everything to Sakuya."

"It's probably not fine, so you should just go back now." I don't understand why Reimu was still angry... Humans are definitely a class by themselves.

Suddenly a loud thunder disturbed our peaceful time at the shrine. It was from the direction of the mansion... not a good sign, storms building up there are usually heavy afterwards. Reimu looked in the direction, where the noise came from.

"A sudden shower?"

"That's pretty unusual this time of year" Besides sun and some kind of vegetable, vampires can't stand flowing water... And rain is some kind of flowing water...

"I, um, can't walk around in the rain, can I?" Something was wrong with this storm... There were some clouds all over Gensokyo but the storm was only at the mansion... "Hm? It looks like rain is only falling around my place!"

Reimu raised her hand to her chin "It's true! Is it cursed or something?"

"It was already cursed from the start." Marisa was right... more or less... The mansion itself wasn't cursed, but the secrets in it were kind of.

"That worries me. I won't be able to go back with things like that!"

"You think they did it so you _couldn't_ go back?" Reimu... why couldn't she just be like Sakuya, respecting all the people around her?

"So you've finally been driven out, huh?" Of course... Marisa had to support her.

"No, rather than doing it so I can't go back..."

Marisa looked at Reimu "Are they actually doing it so something doesn't get out from the inside?"

"No, you've definitely been driven out."

"Well, in any case, I can't return. What should I do for food?"

"I guess there's no choice. I'll go see what's going on." Well, I didn't allow Reimu to enter the mansion, but I had no choice... I had to rely on any help.

"Sounds fun!" Marisa pulled the front of her hat down and summoned her broom. They both looked at each other and made their way to the mansion.

In the meanwhile I thought about the reasons for this storm... there was only one plausible explanation. Patchouli must be the reason. So it was **her** time now. I was a bit worried about Marisa and Reimu. In the worst case they wouldn't survive very long...

"Ah, that's right! I forgot about her. Patchouli is probably trying to stop her from getting out!" I really wished, that I could see this with my own eyes. I raised my hand to my cheek and tilted my head in thought. "This is a pain... Neither one of us can walk around in the rain..."

I waited a few minutes, doing nothing but staring at the mansion in the distance. And suddenly the rain stopped and the clouds around the mansion disappeared. Without hesitation, I spread my wings and flew back to the mansion as fast as my body allowed it.

When I reached the Mansion, Meiling wasn't at the gate. I entered the mansion carefully and when I opened the front door, I couldn't believe my eyes. From outside, the mansion looked completely normal, but the inside was nothing than chaos. Reimu stood in the middle of main-hall and took care of Patchouli. Well at least she was ok, but Patchouli looked worse than ever. I rushed towards them.

"Hell Patchy, Reimu! What happened here?" Reimu turned around.

"I think you can ask this Marisa, when she finished her job, or her when **she** wakes up." She pointed at Patchouli. Why did she attack them anyways?

"I see. Anyways where's Marisa?" Suddenly there was a voice behind me.

"Right here! And I brought this little troublemaker with me... I think you two should talk to each other... Just a piece of advice though! Let's go home Reimu!" The miko nodded and together they left the mansion.

There she was... my one and only sister... standing in front of me, her eyes turned to the ground. I didn't know whether I should laugh or cry. And after all it was a mixture of both.

"Onee-sama..." I rushed to her and hugged her tight. She did the same and so my decision was clear. I pressed my finger on her mouth, although I bitterly wanted to hear her sweet voice.

"Flan..." She raised her head and our eyes met each other. "Can I trust you?" She slightly nodded. I closed my eyes and smiled. "... Then you'll be free from now on!" I opened my eyes again. Flandre had a wide smile on her face and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "...welcome home."

 _That's chapter 9 so far! Thank you for reading! Well I tried to be as close to EoSD as possible. I used the Marisa scenario, because in Reimu's story Remilia is quite cold towards Sakuya and that wouldn't fit into the story here._

 _The relation between Reimu and Marisa is something special I think. At one side Marisa is an idiot. No doubt. On the other side she's more mature than Reimu. I pointed that out when Marisa calmed her, when she was about to attack Remilia. At least I see Marisa and Reimu this way._

 _Anyways next chapter will be up soon!_


End file.
